The Light in the Darkness
by Jordanh101
Summary: Betrayed and murdered in cold blood, Joseph an omega from the southern pack is resurrected by an unknown dark horror and becomes a bloodthirsty creature of the night. Will a friend from the past stop him before his quest for vengeance ends up killing everyone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Screaming in agony, Joseph bites his neck and quickly drains the blood from the brown furred wolf before he could draw any attention. Feeling the body go limp he immediately hides the wolf in the nearby bushes in order to buy more time before the northern alpha wolves realize their friend is dead.

Satisfied with his thirst, Joseph leaves the area with unnatural speed and finds a nice spot on top of a hill.

He closes his eyes and takes the time to enjoy the peace and quiet. Remembering moments from his past he thinks about his family and what he could've done to save them. Murdered just like him, his mom and dad were both killed by the northern pack but his sister thankfully escaped because of Joseph's courageous sacrifice which cost him his life.

A tear begins to fall down his left cheek but he quickly wipes it away and tries to forget those awful memories. Then moments later he thinks about one of his joyful moments with his past friend who suprisingly is from the northern pack

The northern and southern packs have been at war for years but it didn't stop Joseph from becoming best friends with a wolf from the north. He remembers her name very well. "Dawn" he whispers to himself.

Suddenly with his enhanced hearing he spots a white furred wolf running across the moonlit plains. Curiosity getting the better of him, he begins to follow the wolf with silent but lightning speed.

A few minutes later Joseph follows the wolf to an area that many wolves were holding up at. With his keen eyesight he finds alphas patrolling the perimeter, omegas casually talking to each other and the pups happily playing. The wolf he was following earlier stopped in front of a big alpha with silver fur and a black stripe running along his back.

"Wait... a black stripe along the back" Joseph thought to himself. The realization hit him, "David!" he said with such hate and fury. A member of the group that killed him and his parents, Joseph's bloodlust has reached its breaking point.

With the sun down and the night still young, he knew he was now very powerful and his abilities significantly improved. Without even thinking he charged torwards David with paranormal speed and sliced his throat open with great precision.

Shock spread on David's face as he fell to the ground choking on his own blood as it was continuously spilling out of his neck.

Fueled with extreme rage he began to attack everyone around him.

The sounds of screams could be heard throughout the valley

The alphas mutilated, the omegas butchered and the pups... slaughtered

There were no survivors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Flashback two months ago_

A pitch black wolf with a grey under belly walked out of his secluded den with a long yawn. Sitting down, he began to savor the warmth of the morning sunrise bathing his fur and the cool breeze brushing across his face.

"Enjoying the great Jasper park weather I see." A female wolf said with an amused tone in her voice as she walked up behind him. "It's good to see you Joseph." He immediately recognized the voice and a smile appeared on his face. "You too Sarah." He said as he turned to look at the now mature young adult wolf behind him. She turned out to be very beautiful, any guy would fall for her in a heartbeat.

The grey fur mixed with a white underbelly covered her slender body well and her brown eyes met with Joseph's green eyes. This wolf was none other than his younger happy go lucky sister Sarah who was an alpha for the southern pack. Being an omega, she always teased him when they were pups but he knew she never meant to hurt his feelings. Every few weeks she comes to visit him just to give him some company knowing that he prefers not to have any social interaction with anyone.

"Is it okay if I sit with you? I know how you like your privacy and all." Sahe asked with a worried look making sure her older brother still likes having her around. "Of course you can Sarah, there is no one else I'd rather have by my side." He replies with a huge grin on his face.

Relieved to hear this, She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you big brother, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Tears start to form in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked confused and shocked by her sudden change of attitude. He hated seeing her upset, she is always the type of wolf to lift everyone's mood no matter how upset they are. He liked that about her, it worked on him many times.

"I miss you Joseph, mother misses you too, she couldn't stop worrying about you after you left." Sarah's voice starts to break. "Father left the day after you were gone to fight in the war, but I could tell he was just as upset as we were."

Joseph, mortified on what he learned from his family breaks the hug and looks at her right in the eyes. "Forgive me Sarah I never knew how much I hurt you guys, but you know why I wanted to leave." She nods remembering his reason for having left his family.

He never told his family the real reason why he left, he wanted nothing but solitude and to live his life in peace with no one to bother him. It's just who he was. He lied to his parents and said he wanted to explore the world and find adventure in his travels. Only his sister knew the real reason and she promised not to tell them.

"There's something else I have to tell you." Sarah said with a now serious tone. "Our father is returning in a few days and mother would really appreciate it if you would come for a visit."

"Of course I will, I have to make up for all the agonizing torture I inflicted on you guys while I was gone anyway." He says with a light chuckle.

"You got that right!" She giggled.

With both their moods lightened up they both look out at the view in front of them.

The sun shined brightly on the tall trees and grassy plains. The river out in the distance was flowing ever so smoothly, they could see caribou drinking from the river.

"Hey Joseph, feel like getting something to eat I'm starving." She asked realizing both of them haven't had breakfast yet.

"Yeah I was just thinking about that." He replied, water now forming in his mouth after seeing the caribou.

"Well let's head out, and Joseph thanks again for doing this, mom and dad will be thrilled to see you again." She said with such joy in her voice.

"Your welcome." He replied smiling at his sister. "I realize now I've been gone for too long, and I indeed miss them very much."

Sarah got up from her spot and hugged him again. "I love you big brother."

"I love you too little sis, always." He was happy to have her with him again.

 _Present time_

Joseph was starting to calm down after his sudden burst of rage, his entire face covered in blood. He started to look around him and he was horrified at what he saw.

It was a brutal massacre

Piles upon piles of bloodied bodies littered what used to be green but was now crimson red grass.

He stood there frozen in place processing what he has just done.

"These wolves were innocent, they didn't deserve to die." Joseph thought in his head with a huge wave of guilt now hitting him.

He looked down at his bloody paw with what used to be green eyes filled with kindness, but were now demonic bright yellow. The eyes of a monster.

A single scar used to run across his right paw and this brought Him back to that sudden flashback of his sister that has just occurred.

After having breakfast with her on that day Sarah had to head back to the southern pack's territory to be with their mom to make sure she was alright.

She came up with an idea of her cutting Joseph's right paw and Joseph cutting her left paw. Sure it hurt, but it was worth it.

"To show that will we will always be together no matter where we are." That was Sarah's last words to him before she left that day.

But the scar had vanished due to his body healing any cuts, bruises, and scars that were inflicted on him before he resurrected. In the past and during his murder. Joseph was furious.

That scar made him happy, it let him know that his sister was always there beside him.

A sudden realization hit him like a truck and he immediately fell to the ground bursting into tears.

He has broken a promise to his sister, one that he swore to never break.

 _Flashback, two days after Sarah's visit, the day of his death and resurrection_

"Please Joseph, please don't drink or shed any innocent blood I beg you, promise me you won't." Was her exact words.

"I promise little sis, I will never do such a thing, you have my word." He answered with a smile.

This was the day when she found out what he really was. She thought he was dead, but once she returned home later that day after Joseph and their parents were murdered she saw a menacing figure looking down at her dead parents. Then it looked up at her with terrifying yellow glowing eyes that will haunt her for the rest of her life.

Sarah screamed and tried to run away from the creature, but it immediately caught up to her and pinned her down with ease. She closed her eyes and waited for death's cold embrace to take her.

"Sarah please don't be afraid it's me your big brother." It says to her in a calm voice.

She couldn't believe it, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Joseph?" She said with both shock and a bit of relief.

He let her up and kept a safe distance away from her.

"W..what on earth ha...happened to you?" She stuttered, still completely afraid of him.

Joseph was upset to see her so scared of him. Like a pup after a scary story and he was the nightmare that wakes them up in the middle of the night.

"It's...complicated, but I promise to explain everything later right now you..." he stopped talking and he was staring at her with a new look in his face.

"Brother, are... are you alright?" She asked fear rising in her once again.

"You need to leave, now." He said looking away from her. "I'm getting really thirsty right now, I..I can smell your blood." He added with a new sense of hunger in his voice.

"Joseph please I don't understand!" She yelled confused with this new side of him.

 _" **Sarah please...GOOO!** " _He screamed in a terrifying demonic voice as he looked at her and she saw him bare his teeth at her and growled menacingly. She noticed his teeth were not like anything she has ever seen before. They were all much longer and sharper, but his canine teeth were bigger and longer than any of his other teeth.

Sarah scared for her life immediately started running away from him not looking back once.

He was afraid that if she would've stayed any longer she would be his first victim.

He drank blood from a caribou that day. He never felt more alive.

 _Present day_

After that day, Joseph remembered her coming back still filled with fear, but she knew he would never hurt her. He admired her bravery for coming to see him again.

He explained everything to her. It took him almost half an hour.

Sarah overwhelmed and at a loss for words after what he explained to her thinks for quite a while.

He was afraid that she was thinking of leaving him.

That was when she made him promise to her. A promise that he swore to keep.

Now he has just broken that promise.

Joseph felt like a traitor, Sarah trusted him to keep his promise and he just betrayed her trust. She doesn't know about his attack yet but it will only be a matter of time before news spreads about this massacre and her finding out about it. She will know it was him who did it. She will think of him as a monster now.

He was still on the ground crying his heart out. "I'm sorry Sarah, I'm so sorry." He said to himself with such regret in his voice.

A few minutes later he stands up and looks further torwards northern Jasper knowing that the remaining northern pack wolves were residing there.

He realized that he wiped out most of the northern pack just by himself, but he knew that couldn't be all of them because he did not see Marcus the leader of the pack. He didn't take part in the death of Joseph and his parents, but he knew for sure that he ordered the attack.

Now he remembers why he came to northern Jasper. A new look of determination appears on his face, he must complete his quest for revenge, Marcus must die. He starts to walk torwards the northern pack's territory, ready to pierce his fangs in Marcus's neck and drain him dry. This time he will spare the rest if they dont get in his way, he only wants Marcus.

"Forgive me Dawn, but this must be done."

Joseph's childhood friend, daughter of Marcus.

 **There chapter 2 is now finished, took longer than I expected because of work. Chapter 3 will introduce Dawn and what happened to Joseph during his death and how he came to be what he is now. Let me know what you think because this is my first fanfic that I ever wrote. If you have any advice feel free to let me know. See y'all later.**


	3. Author’s notes

**Hey everyone this is just to let you know that anyone who read chapter 2 when it was short,it wasn't done I accidentally put it out unfinished, but it's done now. Sorry for that. Anyways enjoy chapter 2 and chapter 3 will be out very soon.**


	4. Author’s notes (04-01 01:56:30)

Author's notes

 **Hey guys thank you for the reviews and the advice. Like I said this is my first fanfic and I knew for sure this was not going to be picture perfect. I will post chapter 3 right now, but first I need to say something important. Honestly, I rushed chapter 3 so it might not be as well detailed as I would and what you guys would've liked and I'm truly sorry for that, but there's a reason for this. I decided that next chapter I will do a first person POV of Joseph during his death and learning about what he has become and his new powers. Chapter 4 will be the final time I go back in time to the past then back to the present. Sorry if that confused you guys I was trying to show you guys the memories of what he was before he turned and have it show at specific points in the story that build up to a certain point in the present. Now for the POV I want to try first person because I really want to focus on just Joseph's character. I want to show you what he feels, tastes, touches, sees, smells, all those five senses. I want to show you how he feels about the monster he has become and what he plans to do with himself. What he thinks about the other characters because they are now his food supply. What I'm basically trying to do is put you into the mind of a vampire, a blood thirsty monster, he knows he needs to kill and caribou is limited because that's the other characters main source of food supply. If he doesn't feed he will die. The question is who will Joseph kill? Who will he spare? Will he hide his true nature? Or show it to the world? Will he find love? Or will he isolate himself from the rest of the world? This is my plan let me know what you think of first person POV of Joseph when chapter 4 comes out and if you want me to stick with it or just do what I was doing before and try to make it better. Or I could do first person POV of view for other characters as well if you want me to do that. Thanks for taking the time to read this and I'll see y'all later.**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was early in the morning and the sun could be seen rising just over the horizon. A tall, well built alpha with white fur was sitting on top of a hill looking down at his alphas training with a satisfied smile. He was impressed with how well his daughter's leadership has improved them.

"Dad?" A voice said from behind him. "Ahh good morning my daughter, how is my little sparkle of light?" He turned and smiled at her. "My daughter is all grown up." He said to himself, feeling both happy and sad. "I'm getting old."

Dawn smiled back at her father. "Daaaad, I told you not to call me that, I'm not a pup anymore." She said embarrassed, but delighted to see that her father still remembered calling her that when she was a pup.

Her name does mean light after all, and Dawn believed it suited her well. She only cares about peace and bringing light to these dark times of war, but she was an excellent fighter should she be forced to engage in violence. Dawn was one of the best alphas in her pack, and that's why Marcus appointed her as leader of the alphas. She did learn from the best.

Marcus was a seasoned warrior, he fought in the war for many years against the southern pack. He eventually became leader of the northern pack after the tragedy that happened. His father died right in front of him after fighting together during one of their battles. His mother committed suicide shortly after learning of her husband's death. Marcus's mate died of a serious sickness four months after his mom died. He was not the same ever since.

But it was Dawn that saved her father from falling ever deeper into the abyss that would eventually lead to insanity. She really is the true meaning of light. He could never be more proud of her.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me Dawn?"

"The alphas want you to join them in their breakfast this morning." She said in a serious voice. He may be her father but she still treats him as leader of the pack.

"Do they now?" He asked, a bit surprised by this. "Very well, tell them I'll be down momentarily."

"Yes father." She replied and made her way down the hill torwards their den where the alphas go to eat. Marcus following shortly after.

Dawn entered the large den that was her and her father's home and looked to see fourteen alphas sitting down in a circle in front of piles of caribou meat. They all eagerly waited for Marcus to come so they could eat, but for now they talked and joked to one another. Sarah took a seat at one of the two empty spots that were reserved for her and their leader.

Marcus came in a few moments later and everyone stopped talking, stood up and looked right at him.

"Good morning sir!" They all said in unison.

He looked at all of his well trained alphas proudly, he knew every single one of them.

Marcus waved his paw. "You may sit, please enjoy."

Everyone sat down and began to eat their breakfast, talking to each other once again.

"Leave a good amount for the omegas and pups as well." He ordered them, with a grin on his face. "After all, we are all a family."

Everyone agreed with him and made sure not to eat all of it.

"So Jake, I trust the hunt went well this morning?" Marcus asked looking at a dark red furred wolf.

Jake looked at their leader and smiled. "Absolutely sir, No problems at all, Mike and Jenna did extremely well in tracking the caribou." Mike a brown furred wolf and Jenna a grey, looked at each other proudly.

"I believe Dawn is the one we should really thank here sir." A male silver wolf said.

"Oh really? Why is that Daniel?" Marcus asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Her outstanding leadership of course. "She set up a perfect plan to ambush the caribou." Everyone nodded at this.

Dawn smiled and looked at her father who was looking at her as well grinning ear to ear. She was very proud of herself.

"Good! This is great news!" Marcus got up and got everyone's attention waiting to hear what their leader is about to say.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to personally congratulate you on a successful hunt this morning. You all trained very hard to become what you are today. Strong, fierce, ambitious, considerate, and above all... dedicated." His voice started to rise. "This is why we will win this war against the south! With you all by my side, nothing will stand in our way! Victory...will be..."

"Sir!" A female tan furred wolf yelled, barging into the den interrupting Marcus. All the alphas were now looking at her.

Marcus turned around and saw Ellie, one of his best scouts, with a look of horror on her face.

"Ellie, my loyal scout, cant you see I'm in the middle of something important right now?" He said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is urgent, can I please talk to you in private?" Ellie said between breaths as if she had just ran from an angry bear.

"What could possibly be so urgent enough that you had to rudely interrupt me." Marcus was getting impatient. "Go ahead, speak! Tell me what is so important!"

Ellie gulped nervously, preparing for what might make him reach a breaking point.

"The territory out torwards the west, the other half of our pack that you sent to live." Marcus nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"They...they are all dead." She finally said, tears starting to soak her fur. Then there was nothing but silence. Dawn was looking at the ground in disbelief. "This can't be true, can it?" She asked herself.

Their leader said nothing. He walked out of the den, sat down and looked out to the west where he sent the other half of his now deceased pack to.

"Alphas!" He yelled, fury now consuming him, his back turned to them."Give the rest of the meat to the omegas and pups! Then continue your training! THATS AN ORDER! The alphas scared of his new tone, immediately did what they were told.

"Ellie!" She jumped after hearing her name called with such rage in his voice. "Come with me!" He stormed off torwards the territory to see his dead wolves with his own eyes. Ellie quickly following behind him.

After giving out the remaining meat to the omegas and pups who were extremely grateful for it, Dawn realized she was late for a meeting. She ordered the alphas to keep training. Not wanting to draw any attention, she sneaked out of their territory and started heading for the nearby lake.

Dawn walked across the grassy plains looking down with her ears flattened. The afternoon sun gave her appearance an almost angelic look. She had pure white fur much like her father, with a longer than average mane running along her back. Her eyes were a deep oceanic blue that were now watering from her constant crying. She had many friends that lived in that territory, and now they were all dead. "Maybe they made it out alive?" She thought to herself hoping it was true. She planned to look for them soon.

Realizing she wasn't paying attention, she stopped and saw the crystal clear lake with waters flowing ever so calmly. Dawn made it, but where was Sarah?

"About time slow poke!" Dawn yelped full of suprise and quickly turned around to meet those brown eyes that she knew very well.

Sarah was laughing hysterically at Dawn's scared expression and wide eyed look on her face. The puffy fur that now appeared on her added to her continued laughter.

"I'm sorry Dawn, but you have to understand it was perfectly set up what with your back turned and all!" She explained between fits of giggles.

Dawn calmed down but she didn't say anything, she sat down where she was and just looked at the ground in front of her, tears starting to form again.

Sarah looked at her pained expression and immediately stopped laughing and went up to her and sat down in front of Dawn with concern in her eyes. She put a paw on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I was just messing around. Please don't be upset." Sarah pleaded now worried for her friend.

Dawn started to cry on Sarah's shoulder, "It's not that it's... it's.." she tried to finish but her voice couldn't speak.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay, calm down, take a deep breath and tell me what is upsetting you." Sarah said in such a soothing voice that it made Dawn feel much better.

She looked at her kindly soft brown eyes and spoke again. "Remember that place I told you about? The territory where half of my pack stayed at, the one where all my friends were."

"Of course." Sarah nodded remembering the day Dawn told her about this.

"Well... they're all dead."

Silence filled the air.

Sarah broke the silence with sadness starting to form in her voice. "Oh my god Dawn, I'm so sorry." Then she hugged her. "Are you certain that they are all dead?" She added, trying to figure out what happened.

Dawn broke out of the hug and looked away torwards the west, where the territory was. "One of our best scouts reported it, she is never wrong." Then a new thought began to enter her mind and she said it out loud. "How is this possible? The best trained alphas were sent there to guard that territory. My dad trained them himself. There should've been survivors because the alphas were ordered to protect the omegas and pups. They were supposed to buy them time to escape should any intruders attack them."

Eyes fully wide open, Sarah suddenly thought of a possible suspect. "No... it couldn't be him. He promised me he wouldn't do such an evil thing." She whispered lightly to herself, but Dawn heard it.

"Who? Who wouldn't have done such a thing? Did you have something to do with it?" She asked walking up to Sarah, anger starting to get to her.

She noticed the anger in her eyes. "No! Please believe me I would never do such a thing, I may be from the south but I actually want peace just as much as you do!" She spoke truthfully.

Dawn knew her for a long time and she knew when she was lying, but this time it looked like she was actually speaking the truth. "Okay, I'm sorry, I believe you." She said with a reassuring smile.

Sarah had felt beyond relief. "Thank you so much."

After a few moments of silence Sarah spoke again."I think I might know who did this. I'm not certain, but I can't think of anyone else capable of doing it."

"Okay, who?" Dawn asked eagerly waiting for a name to hunt for.

"My brother, Joseph." She said slowly looking like it pained her to say it.

"Joseph?" Dawn asked in complete shock. "My childhood friend?" Sarah nodded.

"But I thought he died? I heard about the attack." She cried the whole time that day.

"He did but something... happened. He's not what he used to be anymore. He's something else." She shivered a little still remembering the first time seeing him changed.

Dawn was confused. "What do you mean something else?"

Sarah sighed, "please, sit down and I'll tell you everything that he told me and I won't hide anything, I promise."


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay let me break it down to you since this will be Joseph's POV for the whole chapter. Dawn now knows what Joseph is and she promised Sarah not to tell anyone, for now. She decided to go west to see the massacre for herself. Marcus and Ellie came back to their territory and Marcus gathered a group of his finest alphas to start a search for possible survivors or better yet, finding the killers. He was furious when one of the alphas told him he caught Dawn sneaking out. He made it his mission to find her as well. There will be one final time where we go back to the past to when Joseph visits his parents, their sudden murders, and how he came back as a vampire. That will be the LAST time I do a past then back to present scene that I promise you. Anyways thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 _At the southern pack territory, the day of the attack_

I remembered every single detail of this place, my home. Nothing has changed about it, and I liked that. Many dens were scattered around the rocky terrain, with their proud owners occupying them. There were pups happily playing in the river, I remember when I used to do that with Sarah, we would go everyday, laughing our heads off as we splashed each other in the cool water. I miss those days.

Wait, I know one of the pups. Excitement getting to me, I quickly jogged over to the river to see a face I have missed so much. "Annie!" I spoke loudly trying to get my little friend's attention. She looked up at me with those intense hazel eyes and gasped loudly.

"Joseph!" She quickly got out of the river and ran right into my forelegs hugging me tightly. "Your back!" She said with such joy in her voice. I sat down and leaned torwards her, hugging her back. "How is my little furball?" I asked in a child like tone as I rubbed her soaked brown fur. "Better now that you're here, now we can play together!" I mentally chuckled to myself at her playful attitude. She stopped hugging me and ran torwards the river.

"C'mon Joseph, let's go to the river!" I wanted to accept but I had to go meet my parents who were probably anxiously waiting for me. "I'm sorry Annie I wish I could, really I do, but I have have something important I need to do." I felt way beyond terrible for saying this , but my family comes first.

Then as if expecting it I looked at those hazel devilish eyes that were begging me to reconsider. "Awww please Joseph it's been so long, just for five minutes?" She looked up at me with the cutest puppy eyes I have ever seen. Curse those eyes.

I sighed heavily. "Alright fine you win, just for five minutes ok?"

"Ten." She said quickly.

"Okay.. wait what? No! Five!" I'm starting to get impatient, I really need to see my parents.

"Nope! You said okay! Ten minutes it is!" I stared at her wide eyed with my mouth open. I've just been tricked by a little girl.

"I hate you." I said a with a smile now forming on my lips. "I know you do." Annie replied with an evil smirk. "C'mon Joseph!" She motioned me to follow her to the river where the other pups played. Oh well, I guess they can wait a bit longer. It's not like they're going anywhere right now. I shook my head at her, she can be such a pain sometimes, but I didn't mind at all. I was just so thrilled to see her again.

I jumped in the river with Annie and started playing with her and all of the other cheerful pups. The water felt cool to my body as it washed all the dirt and grime off my black fur from earlier today. I took a deep breath, this was relaxing. To be honest, I... I never had this much fun in a long time, playing with the pups sparked a happiness inside me that I never knew I had. I wish I could have my own pup to care for and be a loving father to.

Wait? Why did I just think that? I don't even want a mate, too much to handle for an introvert like me. Still, it would be nice to have someone I could love who would also love me back. A lover who I could cuddle with peacefully at night enjoying each other's warmth, and wake up everyday to looking at her beautiful eyes first thing in the morning. Huh, maybe having a mate doesn't sound so bad.

I realized I lost track of time with all the thoughts running in my head. I looked up at the sky, the sun was setting over the horizon, I need to go. Only if this little rascal would get off my back.

"Annie, I really need to go now. Can you please get off my back you little devil." This pup will not give up!

"Just a little longer?" She pleaded. Then I heard a voice behind me. "Is my special little pup torturing you to death Joseph?" I turned my head and the first thing I saw was the yellow fur with a white under belly and a pair of hazel eyes just like Annie. Ahh, this is her mother Karen. "Hello Karen, umm could you please?" I pointed to the giggling monster still clutched on to my back.

Karen nodded. "Of course, Annie! Off!" Wow, even that strict voice scared me as much as it did Annie. She immediately got off my back. "Aww, but I was having so much fun!" I heard her say in a depressed tone. "I'm glad you were, but you need to go home, it's getting late. I'll be there shortly to tell you story, then it's off to sleep with you." Man, she's strict, though I probably would be the same way with my pup if I had one. "Yesss mother." Annie sighed and started heading torwards their den. "Bye Joseph!" She yelled on her way home.

"Thanks Karen, you saved my life." I joked looking at her with a goofy grin.

She laughed, "Your welcome Joseph, it good to see you again, thanks for looking out for her." She looked at me with a grin of her own. "It was my pleasure, but I'm sorry I can't talk right now I need to see my parents." I said looking at my den out in the distance. "Oh! Don't let me keep you then, off you go now, maybe I'll see you tomorrow perhaps?" "Absolutely, it was nice seeing you again, have a good night Karen." Then I started sprinting to my home. "Good night Joseph!" I heard from over my shoulder. Finally, time to see my parents.

I approached my den and there they were, the three most important wolves in my life. There was a juicy pile of meat on the ground and Sarah was sitting in the left side of it, Mary, my mother, was in the middle and my dad Chris, on the right. There was a reserved spot for me in the front. Mom had well groomed grey fur with a white underbelly, and a pair of chocalate brown eyes just like Sarah. My dad's fur was also the same as mine, pitch black with a grey underbelly and the same green eyes as mine. All their eyes landed on me.

"Joseph!" My mother screamed and charged right torwards me and gave me a bone crunching hug. "Mom... can't... breath!" I thought I was going to suffocate. "Oh! Sorry honey." She broke the hug and I breathed heavily recovering my much needed air. We looked at each other, smiled, and started laughing like maniacs. Dad came up to me moments later and gave me a much more gentle hug. "Hello son, it's so good to see you again." He said in a deep voice, a little tear falling from his cheek. "Welcome home big brother." I looked over my dad's shoulder to see Sarah still sitting in her spot smiling widely at me. Gosh I missed my family, how long has it been two years? Three? I've been gone for too long.

We all sat down at our spots and enjoyed our dinner. "We missed you so much, I couldn't stop worrying about you." Mom said starting up a conversation. "Finally have a mate yet?" I looked up at her with a warm sensation in my cheeks. "Mom! Not this again, I told you I don't want one right now." My dad spoke up next. "Good for you because you know how girls are sometimes." He said with a smirk while looking at now two angry she-wolves glaring daggers at him. "What? He asked innocently. Mary punched him right on the shoulder and I was trying to hold back my laughter. "Ow! I'm sorry dear, you still love me?" I love my parents. "Joseph, remind me to murder your father in his sleep later tonight." Mom said with such evil in her voice that dad backed away from her with fear in his eyes. Me and Sarah laughed so hard at our parents childlike behavior.

"So... ummm... before I die by your mother tonight I just wanted to know, how have your travels been?" Chris said trying to regain his composure. Me and Sarah stopped laughing and looked at each other wide eyed. I knew what she was thinking, it's time to tell them that I have been lying all this time to them. It's time to tell the truth.

Karen saw us looking at each other with our sudden change of looks in our eyes. "What's wrong?" Well here goes nothing. I took a deep breath. "Mom... dad there's something I need to tell you." Then I hesitated for a few moments. "What is it honey? You know you can tell us anything. We will still love you no matter what." Mom stated truthfully and Dad nodded in approval. "Well... the truth is... I have been..." Then a wolf came into our den and interrupted me. "Ah Joseph I heard that you came back." I knew that voice. I turned to see the leader of the southern pack standing right in front of me. My dad stepped in, "anything we can help you with Victor?" Victor was truly an intimidating sight, this guy was huge! A well toned body covered by bright red fur with a white underbelly and a scar on his right eye. I backed away a bit from him just to give me some space. Three other wolves entered behind Victor, one of them I recognized with that slick silver fur and the black stripe that ran along his back. David was his name. The other two I've never seen before, something is not right. I saw Sarah look suspiciously at them. "Wait these two aren't from our pack I would know because I know everyone in our pack and I haven't heard of any new recruits. The two wolves glared at her. Victor laughed at this. "Smart girl." Then he looked at the wolves behind him. "Looks like you two have been compromised boys." He stopped laughing and shook his head. "A shame, this could've gone so well." My Dad went up to Victor's face looking at him right in the eyes. "Victor! What is this!" He yelled furiously.

Victor smirked, and he went right up to Chris's face. "A means to an end." His smirk vanished and he pounced on him, bit down on his throat hard and tore it open, all in the blink of an eye. Time seemed to stop for a moment as I saw my dad laying lifeless on the floor, blood pouring out of his throat. "Chris no!" My mother screamed at the top of her lungs and ran up to his body hugging him, crying profusely.

"Kill them." Victor said coldly and walked out of the den.

The two wolves went for my mother first and David had his eyes on Sarah. I froze, processing everything that just happened, and then something ignited inside of me. A new sense of rage that I have never experienced before boiled in me. I felt blind, like I couldn't control myself and let my body do the work. I blinked, and I found myself on top of one of the wolves that attacked my mother all bloodied and torn up laying dead on my paws. What have I done? I never killed anyone before, but it felt good, no, it felt amazing! I wanted to kill again.

"Joseph!" I turned to where my mother cried for my name. "Time to die omega!" The wolf said before he used his teeth to grab for her throat. "MOM! NO!" I charged right at him, eager to spill more blood and pushed him right against a wall with an enormous amount of strength I never knew I had. Dazed, he tried to swipe at my face but I caught his paw and went for his throat as well. I chewed down hard and blood started to seep through my teeth. The blood, it's metallic taste almost made me throw up. Feeling the body stop moving, I threw him on the ground feeling no pity at all. I looked at mom to make sure she was ok but, I was too late. Her body was on the floor with no movement whatsoever, blood flowing out the neck just like father. My vision turned red with extreme rage.

"Get off me!" Sarah angrily said to David who I saw had her pinned on the ground. No, I will not let another one of my family die tonight. "David, you traitor! Let her go!" I yelled with such fury in my voice as I tackled him, but being the strong alpha he is he pushed me off. Seeing that the other two wolves were dead he backs away. "This is only the beginning." David said as he retreated out of the den torwards the forest.

I quickly helped Sarah up. "Sister, you need to leave here it's not safe anymore." I looked torwards the forest with an intent to kill. "I'll take care of David." Then I ran to where I last saw him run. "No Joseph wait it's too dangerous!" She warned me, but I didn't listen. "Just go Sarah!" Then I entered the dark forest relying on my nose to sniff out his scent. Running deeper into the forest blinded by darkness I kept following the scent which was getting stronger. Wait, there's another scent and it's getting stronger as well. Then before I knew it I was tackled with such brute force that I could hardly breath. A stinging sensation in my forelegs could be felt moments later. I couldn't get up, my legs were bleeding badly. Someone cut deep into them.

"Stupid omegas, am I right David?" Victor said as he appeared from the darkness with bloody paws. So he cut my legs, when I get up I won't cut his legs, I'll break them and tear them off! David appeared behind Victor with an evil smirk on his lips. "Right you are Victor no wonder why they are so easy to kill." I tried to fight the pain and get up so I can rip them apart peice by peice. "He's got a fighting spirit I'll give him that." I'm sick of hearing Victor's voice. "Why?" I asked still trying to get up but my legs wouldn't let me. "Hmm, should I tell him David?" He nodded in response. "Go ahead it won't do any harm, he'll be dead soon anyways."

Victor took a deep breath. "Do you believe in survival of the fittest Joseph? It's something I believe in greatly. Just think about it, a pack filled with the finest alphas and not one of them with any weaknesses. No omegas to waste our precious resources on. The pups will be trained to become ruthless killers. This is a pack that will dominate anyone who opposes them. A pack that will rule the lands and become gods. And do you know which mighty pack will do this Joseph?

I sighed, "the northern pack."

"Bingo! Very good Joseph. The northern pack!" Then Victor leaned right into my face and I glared right back at him not to show any weakness. "You want to know something funny Joseph? I didn't do this on my own, I was actually given orders to do this. What you think I planned this attack on my own? No, someone wanted your family dead and to keep this a mystery I decided I'm not going to tell you who ordered me, maybe you'll figure it out when your dead.

He went right up into my ear and whispered. "May you rot in hell omega." Those were the last words I heard from him until his teeth pierced my neck and started to strangle me. So this is what death feels like? Cold, so very cold. My life was slowly slipping away from me and I closed my eyes. I'm sorry mom and dad, I failed you, I wanted to avenge you and I failed.

"Joseph." A dark voice was the last thing I heard before I fell ever deeper into the cold and dark abyss.

 **I decided that chapter 5 will explain his new transformation and his abilities. Sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner I had to literally work all day yesterday because of Easter and I couldn't write once, so that was fun. I'm starting chapter 5 right away because I'm excited to finally write about Joseph becoming a vampire. There will be ONE more time in the past and that's it it will stay the present for the rest of the story. Let me know what you think of first person POV for Joseph and if you want me to do povs for other characters as well, I might do one for Dawn because she and Joseph are the main characters in this story after all. That's all, thanks for reading and I'll see y'all later.**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is complete blackness. No grass, trees, or sky, just...nothing. It's cold too, very cold. Where am I? I thought I was dead. I checked my throat for any blood but there wasn't any at all, it was completely fine. What is going on?

"Awake at last." Someone said in a deep masculine voice. I immediately turned around, ready to pounce, but there was no one there. It sounded so close. "I wouldn't attack if I were you." Then a black mist appeared in front of me and seconds later a wolf approached me. Something was different about him, the way he looked, it almost seemed unnatural. His whole body was jet black almost as if he's been bathed in shadow. But those eyes, they were glowing bright yellow looking right at me. They were entrancing, it made me want to walk torwards them, but something in me made me resist them. "Your will is strong, good. Looks like I chose the right wolf." I decided to speak up. "Where am I? Who are you?" I had so many questions to ask him. "My name is not important and you my friend are in my mind." Did he just say his mind? That's not possible. "Oh but it is possible Joseph, your experiencing it for yourself aren't you?" Did he just read my thoughts? And how does he know my name? "Yes I did and trust me, I know many things." He said with a smile. Okay, this is getting creepy.

There is one question that I really want to know. "What are you? I asked, interested in learning about who this wolf really is. "Ah, now that is the question I've been waiting for." Then without warning he disappeared in a puff of shadow and reappeared right in front of me, picked me up by the throat with one paw and threw me across the dark ground. "Now listen closely, if you ever speak of me to anyone I'll send you to the deepest depths of hell myself! Do you understand!" Wow, he is definitely not normal, disappearing in a black mist? Unnatural. The way he picked me up and threw me almost seemed like he was picking up a small insect. "Yes, I understand." I said as I got up feeling really sore from that sudden attack. He seemed satisfied. "Good, then allow me to answer your question." He sat down and motioned for me to sit as well. "They call me many names, blood drinker, monster, parasite, nightspawn, many other names. But there is only one name that I can give you that truly labels what I am. A vampire."

Vampire? I heard about these them, but they don't exist. They are evil creatures that parents tell their pups about explaining that if they don't behave they will be snatched in the middle of the night by them. They have been on good behavior ever since.

"This is where your wrong Joseph, we in fact do exist, but alas I am the last of my kind. There was only a small number of us, but they were fools and have gotten themselves killed because they were reckless, unlike me." This is incredible, I never believed that supernatural could exist. I wanted to learn more.

His voice started to rise. "They thought of us only in their dreams Joseph. They never believed we existed. But now, you are here to prove them wrong. You will become the ultimate predator and nothing will be able to stand in your way! You will make them learn the true meaning of fear, they will grovel at your paws begging for mercy!" Yes! I'm excited for this new power that I will possess, I will make them all suffer for what they did to me and my family!

The dark figure saw the excitement in my eyes and laughed. "Good! You are eager to learn, with my guidance you will become the most powerful vampire that has ever walked this earth!" This is a dream come true! I will bring destruction to my foes, wherever they hide!

I saw him close his eyes for a few moments and then opened them again looking at me with a smirk. "My blood is flowing within your veins as we speak, the transformation is almost complete. While we wait I will explain to you your new abilities."

I was sitting in front of him eagerly waiting for him to teach me. "I am ready to learn."

The vampire wolf nodded in satisfaction. "Good, let's get started. First and foremost, you are immortal, you will live for centuries and centuries never growing old, you will still look the way you are right now." My eyes widened. Immortality? So I can live forever? This is amazing.

"Now onto the abilities. There are two sets of abilities, physical, and shadow. I shall start with physical since it's more straightforward and simple. Your claws will become unnaturally razor sharp cutting into flesh and bone with superb ease. You can also choose to elongate them to increase their effectiveness and to cut off the limbs of any wolf unfortunate enough to come into contact with them. Your teeth will be longer and sharper while your fangs will double in size giving you an easy puncture to the neck. The nose and the ears will both have their range significantly increased. You can hear even the tiniest insect from many yards away. Should anyone be foolish enough to wound themselves, you can smell their blood from many miles away."

"Now onto the rest of your body. Your strength will increase to unimaginable amounts to where you can lift the heaviest bear without even breaking a sweat. Your speed will put event the fastest animal in the world to shame. Should you suffer any injuries inflicted on your body you need not worry anymore. The body will regenerate even the most fatal wounds in seconds, even a severed limb will take half an hour to regenerate. Oh, and one more thing, your eyes. If you focus on them enough you can revert them back to your normal color to make you look like yourself before becoming what you are now. Here take a look." I saw him blink once and then those yellow glowing eyes vanished only to be replaced by a pair of dark brown eyes. I was speechless, he didn't look like a vampire at all anymore just a normal looking wolf. Incredible.

"Now onto the shadow abilities. First and most powerful one is the ability to blend into you surroundings, you will become invisible to the naked eye and you can choose when to reveal yourself. But, should you come into any physical contact with someone, the cloak will break. Next, the very gaze in your eyes will mesmerize anyone. You can make them do your bidding and they will not be able to refuse. However, like you, should their will be strong enough they may be able to resist you. That is all for shadow abilities. There may not be a lot but trust me, these two powers alone are extremely powerful, that is however if you are not in the sun which I will explain next." I took a deep breath to soak in everything that I have just heard about the abilities. Just how strong can I actually become? All of this power, I could become a god.

The vampire frowned. "Careful Joseph, I wouldn't want you to be as reckless as all the others before you. I haven't even explained the most important thing you need to know, the weaknesses." I knew such power would come at a price. "Forgive me, I was beginning to feel too overconfident." I said looking down with my ears flattened.

In response he just waved his paw. "It's completely normal, I too was thinking of just the unimaginable power at first, but you need to learn that sometimes it's better to stick to the shadows. These weaknesses can mean the difference between life or your demise. Listen carefully, the most dangerous one is the dreadful sun itself. You can still walk in the daylight, but you and your abilities will become extremely weak. All your physical abilities will be unaffected, but your stamina will continue to deplete the more you use your abilities. Your healing regeneration will significantly decrease almost to that of a mortal. Try not have your head cut off during daylight, normally in darkness it would take a day to regenerate but out in the sun, your dead." I gulped in fear. This shouldn't be hard though, just stay way from the sun and not get decapitated, easy. "Second most dangerous weakness, fire. If there's even the smallest amount of it I expect you to keep a safe distance and hide until it dies out. If fire does manage to reach your body, it will spread quickly, burn you alive, and leave nothing but ashes as your remains." Great now I have something new to add to my list of fears, my other two were drowning, which I guess I don't need to worry about anymore since I'm dead. And the other, talking to girls. Whenever I tried to ask a girl to the moonlight howl I would just completely stutter and run to my den to hide for the rest of the night. Oh, looks like he is about to speak again.

"Next, your shadow abilities will be almost completely useless in the sunlight. You may cloak yourself but only for a few seconds and your mesmerize can be resisted from almost any creature. Now onto your thirst for blood, it can be a strength and a weakness. You don't need to eat or drink at all because blood will be your only need for sustenance. I mean you can still eat and drink like mortals, but if you don't drink blood for a whole day, you will die. Since your a... walking corpse now, your body will be as cold as ice, so I wouldn't let anyone touch you. That's why I never had a mate in all my years, I figured it would be too uncomfortable for them."

What? So this means I can't have a mate at all then. Well, I guess it's fine because I never wanted one in the first place.

"One more thing, since your undead, your shadow will no longer cast on your body anymore. So someone with a good eye will spot this and know something is wrong. Go up to any lake and you will no longer see your reflection. That is all the weaknesses you need to know so I do hope you were paying attention." He said looking at me with an evil glare. I nodded my head continuously in response.

"Before I let you go there is one more thing you must learn, your special power." My special power? This I need to know.

"Mine in case you haven't noticed is the power of illusion. I can read minds, make any mortal see images of what I want them to see in their heads as if they were looking at it in real life. I can also take them into my own mind as well just like what I am doing to you right now."

"So my unique power is specific to where only i can use it?" I wonder what it could be?

"Yes indeed, remember your moments of rage back to where your parents were assassinated?" I didn't want to think about my parents again, but I remembered that moment. It was all a red blur, I couldn't control what I was doing.

"Well now you can control it Joseph." The vampire added reading my mind again. "It's a rather very rare ability, I've only seen two other vampires with the same ability and there was only twenty of us. We decided not to infect others with this dark gift because it would've spiraled out of control and get us all killed. We tried to hide from the rest of the world, but we failed." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Enough of that, let me tell you what it's called. This power is called blood rage and it's the most feared ability than any other special power." The most feared? This piqued my interest.

"Once you are fueled with extreme rage, this power will allow you to resist the sun and use all of your abilities without worrying about the daylight. Your strength, speed, and agility will also greatly improve. But there is a catch though." Of course there is, I knew it wouldn't be too easy.

"The power will drastically change your face into a more monstrous form almost like... a bat. Your eyes will form a terrifying glowing crimson red and your voice will change its tone to sound more, demonic. But be warned, this power will last you until you calm down and sometimes it can make you perform actions you will deeply regret. When the power wares off I would suggest retreating to a dark area if your in the sunlight."

Moments later he got up and motioned for me to get up as well, he approached me and put a cold paw on my shoulder. "That's all you need to know, it's time Joseph. The transformation is complete. You will be given a second chance to avenge your family and spray the lands with your enemies blood." The vampire backed away while his body was vanishing into mist. "Go now Joseph and become the nightmare that they will come to know and fear for the rest of their pathetic lives. And know this, I will be watching with great interest." Then he vanished completely and I started feeling really light headed. I blacked out and let the cold darkness consume me.

 _Back in the forest_

My dead body laid motionless on the soft dirt. The the wound on my neck and any other cuts on my body completely vanished.

Then, I opened my eyes, only they were not the green eyes that everyone knew and loved. They were the glowing yellow eyes of a deadly vampire filled with pure vengeance.

It's time for the hunt.

 _Present time_ **It will STAY the present for the rest of the story now)**

I was currently resting in a dark cave that I found not too long ago while the blazing sun bathed the lands. I closed my eyes and took the time to remember when I accepted this dark gift. Everything that the other vampire told me, I explained to Sarah but I didn't exaggerate it like he did I kept it short and simple, but I never mentioned the vampire I met to her. I did not want to upset the old and powerful wolf.

While I rested, I have taken the time to plan how to kill my last two targets, Marcus, and Victor. I currently do not know where Victor could've gone but I decided I'm going to ask around the northern pack tonight before I kill Marcus. Normally I would try to find Victor on my own because I hate asking others for help, in fact I just despise talking to them. I'm not the talkative type just like when I was mortal. However, asking will take less time and may point me in a direction to start my search. Hell, maybe my friend Dawn might help me find him, that is if she's there at all. Will she recognize me? Will I recognize her? We were only pups then.

All these thoughts about my friend make me eager to see her again. I bet she is really beautiful, that snow white fur that blends in with her slender body perfectly and those oceanic, cool blue eyes. I can just picture her in my mind right now. I'll just have to wait and see her.

I looked torwards the exit of the cave to see a red and yellow hue coloring the outside world. This can only mean one thing, the sun is setting. Soon, night will fall and I will continue my quest for vengeance. His blood will spill into my mouth, and I will mutilate the body so no one will be able to recognize him. Should any of them get in my way, my claws and fangs will be the last thing they ever see!

Tonight, Marcus will die!


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: I decided that I will do a POV for Dawn in this chapter and see how it goes. For now I will start with Joseph. Hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy!**

Joseph's POV 

Night has fallen, now that I am fully rested I will start heading out to the northern pack territory. I made my way to the mouth of the cave, but then I stopped. A scent, I can smell it. There's footsteps approaching and it's getting closer. I immediately turned invisible and waited. A few minutes later a she-wolf with tan fur and a white underbelly entered the cave, wolves in general have great eyesight at night so I can see her even in the cave's complete darkness, but she won't see me. It looked like she was searching for something. Or someone. Why is she here? Especially at this time of night.

"I could've sworn I saw someone in here, guess they left. Strange, there's still a strong scent." She started to look around the cave, but then her ears perked up. Curse my stupidity! I wanted to beat myself for following her and stepping on a small puddle in the process. I saw her looking around with a hint of fear in her eyes. "Hello? Is anyone there?" This is wasting my time, I should've killed this she-wolf when she first came in here. Wait, maybe she might be useful, if she is from the northern pack she might tell me where Victor is.

I crouched low to the floor then I pounced at her. She yelped in complete suprise when I appeared out of nowhere and pinned her to the cold, rocky floor. She felt as light as a feather, I didn't even put that much effort into it. She started groaning in pain. I must've pinned her harder than I thought, I need to be careful of my strength. She looked up at my monstrous yellow eyes with her hazel eyes and screamed. I quickly covered her mouth with my paw. "Scream like that again and I'll cut your throat so I'll make sure you never scream again, got it?" She nodded quickly and I released my paw. She was breathing quickly, completely wide eyed, good no screaming. "Now, are you from the northern pack?" I asked still keeping her pinned to the ground. "Y..yes I am, please don't hurt me!" I didn't even need to mesmerize her in order to answer, she's scared to death, this will be easy. "I won't as long as you answer a few questions for me."

"Alright... okay I can do that." I got off of her so she can get up and we both sat down. I changed my eyes to my normal green to look less intimidating for her. I noticed her shocked expression when I did this. I started my first question. "May I ask what your name is?"

"It's Ellie. Umm.. what's yours?" Should I tell her? She might know of the attack on my family and my name. Although, everyone thinks I'm dead and there are wolves with the name Joseph as well. I'll take the risk and tell her. "My name is Joseph, good to meet you." I said with a smile. Why on earth did I do that? I guess I still have a sense of kindness in me.

She looked confused. I guess she didn't expect her almost would be killer to be polite. "Now, why are you here?" I asked.

Ellie took a deep breath, it looks like she's trying to keep her composure. "My pack leader is sending all the alphas to search for survivors or for the killers of a massacre not far from here." Massacre? Oh, she must be referring to the wolves I slaughtered yesterday. I deeply regret killing all those innocents, but not David. He deserved no mercy.

She mentioned pack leader, it must be Marcus. "Who is your pack leader?" I wanted to confirm it. She hesitated for a moment, but she finally answered. "Our leader's name is Marcus." I knew it. "Is he at your territory right now?"

"He and the other alphas should've returned by now, but since I'm late they'll worry and probably send a few alphas to look for me." I figured this would happen, but no matter. I'll let her live and bring her to the territory myself. That way it will look like I was escorting her from the killers. Now one more question.

"Do you know of an alpha named Victor? Huge body, bright red fur with a white underbelly and a scar on his right eye?" She closed her eyes as if she was replaying memories in her head, then she opened them. "Now that you mention it there was a wolf that came through our territory fitting that description. He went to talk with Marcus in his den and the next day he just left. I'm sorry but I didn't hear what they were talking about or where he went." Then Marcus is who I need to speak to next, after he tells me what I need to know, I'll rip him apart.

"Thanks Ellie, you've been a great help." I was surprised when she smiled in return. "Glad I could help, but if you don't mind me asking, what do you plan to do with this information?" I decided this was enough, I have a limit when talking to others, it's just who I am. I mesmerized her and a few seconds later she was staring at me completely dazed. "You will come with me to the northern pack territory, once we're there you will go to your den and get some sleep." I commanded her, let's see if it works. "Yes Joseph, I'll follow you to the territory, go to my den, and sleep. She replied in a monotone voice. Looks like it does work, this can be very useful. "Good, let us go then."

Then we both started walking under the shining moonlight that spread across the night, neither one of us speaking to each other. Just the way I like it, no pointless conversation.

Next step, get information out of Marcus, then drain the warm, savoring blood from his body and send his soul burning in hell. Simple.

Dawn's POV 

"Where were you?!" I flinched from my father's sudden shout. "I'm sorry Dad I went to go see the bodies to see if any of my friends made it out, but they didn't. I looked at the ground in front of my dad on the verge of tears. "I was looking all over for you, do you even realize how worried I was Dawn?" He then took a deep breath. "I was scared to death, I thought that the ones responsible for the attack could still be around here and kill you too. I'm sure they are from the southern pack, we have no quarrel with anyone else as far as I can tell."

Then I thought of Joseph, was he really the one responsible for the killings? No! There's no way he would do such a thing, he's too kindhearted to murder innocent wolves. Especially...pups, god I couldn't look at them. Only a monster of pure evil would kill pups, not Joseph.

"Dad what are we going to do? That was half our pack out there and now they're gone." He smiled in response

"Don't worry my daughter, a good friend of mine is on his way torwards the west to talk with the, what are they called.. the united pack right now. I know he'll be able to convince them to help." He walked up to me and gave me a warm hug and I greatly accepted it. "Everything will be fine."

"Sir!" Both of us broke the hug and looked to see four wolves approaching our den. Three of them I recognized, the two in the front were Mike and Jenna. I smiled. They are so inseparable why can't they just be together already? Then the one in the back was Ellie, thank god she's alright. I heard that she was late and I was worried that something happened to her. But who is the last one? I could tell he was a male and he had fur that was as black as the night and a grey underbelly. Then I looked at his eyes. No, it couldn't be. Black fur, grey underbelly, and... green eyes, this is exactly the decscription that fits Joseph!

"We found Ellie walking with this wolf to our territory sir." Jenna explained to Marcus. He smiled and looked at Ellie who held a neutral face. "Ah Ellie it's good to see you again we were so worried about you." Ellie shook her head as if to wake herself up and looked back at Marcus with a smile of her own. "Thank you sir I just lost my way here in the darkness and this wolf helped bring me back." Then she yawned loudly. "I'm sorry sir but I think I need to rest, it's been a long day."

"Of course Ellie get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Thank you sir." Then she walked away torwards her den to sleep the night away.

I hope she's alright, something was off about her when I saw her face but I guess she's just tired. My dad turned to look at the wolf. "Thank you for safely returning her home, unfortunately I have no time for introductions there's work I need to do. You may stay the night here as a reward. I'll see if I can arrange a den for you, thanks again and good night." Then my dad left along with Mike and Jenna, now it was just me and hopefully Joseph. I pray that it's him.

He looked right into my blue eyes and I looked right into his green ones and we stared at each other for what felt like hours. Our eyes went wide with our jaws dropping all the way to the floor. Time seemed to stop around us as we looked at each other. Then we both grinned ear to ear like a couple of idiots.

It's Joseph! Oh my god it's really him!

Joseph's POV 

Dawn! I can't believe it's actually her! We both started sprinting torwards each other and collided, each of us giving the most passionate hug that we have ever given. "Wow your cold Joseph!" Hearing her voice again was one of the best things that has ever happened to me in a long time. We released our grateful hug and looked at each other smiling. "Well good to see you too Dawn." Then we both broke out into uncontrollable laughter for many seconds. "We haven't seen each other in years and that's the first thing you say to me!" I spoke between fits of laughter. "I'm sorry, but that was the first thing that came into my mind when we hugged! I mean you really are cold!" She giggled. Dawn breathed heavily as she was recovering from our laughter, I would be doing the same thing if not for my undead body. We decided to head out to the lake near the territory.

"Wow, it looks incredible." I admired the crystal clear lake that was sitting in front of us, the waters flowed ever so calmly while the moonlight reflected off the lake giving it a much more beautiful appearance. "It is isn't it?" Dawn agreed sitting beside me gazing at the lake as well. "This is where I go to relax, have a moment of peace from this awful war. It's also where I meet your sister too." I looked at her with confusion. "What? You meet my sister here?" She nodded. "Yes, we're really good friends, we schedule meetings here every week and just talk about our daily lives really." Huh, Sarah never told me she was friends with Dawn, has she told her about what I am? Dawn seemed to have read my mind. "In case your wondering Joseph, Sarah has told me everything about you and... what you are now." I would've preferred she asked me first before telling anyone else about me, but I trust Dawn will keep it a secret.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She looked at me with a reassuring smile. "Thanks Dawn, I also appreciate everything you have done for me back then."

"Those other alphas were bullying you, I couldn't just stand there and let that happen to you. I didn't even care when they started picking on me for defending you, I may have lost my alpha buddies but I've gained something better." Then she looked at me with a broad smile. "A best friend." Words couldn't describe how happy I was to hear that, I never had many friends throughout my whole life. They all have just forgotten about me, but not Dawn. Without even thinking about it, I hugged her again. "Thank you, I'm so glad to have you as my best friend." She giggled and hugged me back. "Me too."

We continued to admire the lake for a while. I took a risk and glanced at my friend while she wasn't looking. She is so beautiful, the moonlight shining off her white fur makes her look like a goddess of beauty. There was an unknown feeling in my chest that felt like it was warming the insides of my cold and dead heart. I never experienced this before, but it felt so nice. Unfortunately, she caught me staring at her and looked away smiling, I could sense her blood rising in her cheeks. I quickly looked down at my paws, embarrassed. Dawn broke the silence with a serious voice.

"Joseph, there's something I need to ask you." I looked at her and she was frowning, still not looking at me. What's wrong with my friend? Is she mad that I was staring at her? Not that's stupid, there must be a good reason.

"Did you... did you kill all those wolves Joseph?" I froze. I knew exactly what she was talking about. If my sister told Dawn what I was then she would suspect me of doing it. Im not going to lie anymore, like what I did with my parents. No, she has to know the truth.

"Yes." I replied loud and clear with a hurtful expression showing on my face.

She didn't speak for minutes and I was afraid she was going to hate me like my sister should right now for me not keeping her promise.

"Thank you for being honest but, why would you do such an evil thing?" She was looking at me now with tears in her eyes. I winced when she said evil. Am I evil? Have I fully embraced the darkness within me and become a creature of pure evil?

"Dawn, I know my apology will not be even close to having you forgive me for what I've done. I only wanted to kill an alpha from that pack, but things got out of control." There was anger in her eyes now. "Joseph, you killed pups! Pups Joseph!"

"I know! I think about it all the time wishing I could take back every second of it! But I know I can't do that, all I can do now is give my sympathies to their families and wish the dead peace in the afterlife.

Dawn shook her head and turned her back on me. "I believe it's time to go back Joseph." After that she started walking torwards the territory not even waiting for me. It felt like I was stabbed in the heart multiple times. Did I just lose my best friend? If I truly do lose her I don't know what I'll do. With my ears drooping down and my eyes on the ground in shame, I followed her. Neither one of spoke the entire trip back.

As we were returning to the territory, Dawn looked at me with such sadness and hate in her eyes. "I'm going to my den now, goodnight Joseph." Seeing her walk away seemed like this was like the last time I'll ever see her again. I tear fell down my left cheek, "please don't leave me." I silently whispered to her knowing she wasn't going to hear it. I completely understand her anger torwards me, she's fighting a war against my pack and her dad is the leader of the whole northern pack. Now half of them is dead and I'm responsible for it. She probably knew some of the wolves as well, maybe some of them were good friends with her. Now she will probably leave me for good.

I didn't want to think of these horrible thoughts anymore, besides, in the corner of my eyes I saw Marcus sitting on top of a hill gazing at the full moon. Rage sparked in me, it's time I do what I came here to do.

I marched up the hill trying to control my rage from killing him where he sat right now. Calm down Joseph you still need to ask him about Victor, then you can color his white fur red with the unimaginable amounts of cuts that you will inflict on him. I couldn't wait.

"Ah! Ellie's escort, I managed to fix you up a den for the night as thanks for helping her. You may go there now if you like." I wanted to rip that stupid grin off his face! "Not right now, there's something I actually need to ask you."

"I suppose it won't hurt, very well what do wish to ask me?" I mesmerized him with my very gaze hoping that his will is weak enough. Marcus seemed to be fighting it for a moment but then he looked right at me with the same expression as Ellie. Good! It worked, now to finally get an answer.

"Where is Victor, the one you had a meeting with at your den?" I asked in a commanding tone.

"He's currently on his way to the united pack to speak to the leaders Humphrey and Kate about forming an alliance against the south." He said without even blinking once.

What? How is he going to try and convince them to join the war? They were basically caught in the middle of our ongoing war and they wanted to have no part in it ever since. I need to get there now to see what Victor is up to. There's no way he's just going to ask them nicely.

I saw Marcus shaking his head as if he was trying to get rid of something in his mind. Looks like he broke the mesmerize. "Forgive me, I kinda zoned out for a second there, anyways what were you saying?" There's no point in speaking to him any further, I got what I came here for, it's time to finish this. My eyes changed to their vampiric yellow and Marcus stepped back in complete shock. "What the hell?!" Not knowing where he was going he tripped and went tumbling down the hill and landed hard on the cool dirt. I ran to him in the blink of an eye as he was trying to get up and pinned him down with great force. "You will pay Marcus, for everything!" I yelled at the top of my lungs with great fury. "Ugh! Who the hell are you?!"

Hearing the shouting, all the alphas woke up and immediately ran out of their dens. When they saw us on the ground they formed a circle around me growling viscously. The omegas and pups woke up and went outside as well but the omegas made their pups stay in their dens. I looked up at the alphas around us. "Stay back! If any of you interfere, I will butcher you all up as well!" This seemed to convince them as they stopped growling and backed up a few feet. I looked back down at his pathetic face filled with confusion and a hint of fear.

"You ordered Victor to murder me and my family and for this you will suffer in hell!" I elongated my claws, ready to cut off his neck and drain him dry.

"What are you talking about! What order? What family?" Is he serious?! "Don't play stupid with me Marcus you know exactly who I am and what you did!" Marcus just shook his head. "No! I have no idea who you are! I never gave an order to attack a family!" He's lying! Trying to play me for a fool! I'm done talking, it's time to to make my parents proud!

"ENOUGH! You waste my time with your pathetic excuses! Time to end this!" I raised my paw, ready for my claws to cut flesh.

Dawn's POV

I woke up from my sleep to hear loud shouting coming from outside the den. I ran out to see the whole pack except for the pups, gathering around for something. I cleared my way up to the front and I was met with a horrible sight. Joseph was pinning my dad to the floor with terrifying yellow glowing eyes with an intent to kill. He looked around at all of us. "Stay back! If any of you interfere I will butcher you all up as well!" What is he doing!? He never acted like this when he was here earlier.

Joseph then looked back at my father with such a hateful expression. "You ordered Victor to murder me and my family and for this you will suffer in hell!" Then time stopped for me as I was processing everything that was happening right now. The attack on his family, I never told him. My dad was shouting something back at Joseph but I just couldn't hear anything. My mind was in another place.

I shook my head violently and the next thing I heard was Joseph's rage filled voice. "ENOUGH! You waste my time with your pathetic excuses! Time to end this!" Then I saw him raise his claws. He's going to kill him!

"Joseph stop!" I shouted at the top of my lungs getting closer to him. He froze, and then he looked up at me. "Leave me Dawn! I must do this!"

"No! You don't understand, he doesn't know anything about the attack!" Joseph went wide eyed and then furrowed his eyebrows at me. "How do you know this?!"

I was completely terrified, knowing that what I am about to say will change my friend forever, but he told me the truth about him killing the wolves, it's time I told him the truth as well. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"It's because my dad didn't do it." Then I opened them and looked right into my best friend's monstrous eyes.

"I...I was the one who ordered the attack on your family."

Then there was only silence.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Joseph's POV 

My eyes widened with complete disbelief and I looked away from her. Is this what betrayal feels like? Getting stabbed in the back and having it pierce through your heart? I got up to let Marcus free and I just stood there without saying a word. Everyone looked at me with worried looks.

My best friend was responsible for my parent's deaths. This whole world has abandoned me, my parents dead, my best friend betrayed me, and my sister probably hates my guts and has left me. Maybe this was what I wanted all along. I was always better off alone, I couldn't give a damn about anybody anymore. Now, I only see everybody as my prey. They are all weak and pitiful mortals! I should just feed and then kill every creature in Jasper so I can live in complete isolation from the rest of the world. That sounds like paradise to me right now. I despise everyone.

Suddenly I began seeing red all around me. My blood rage, its begging to be released. I could kill everybody here right now, why should I wait? None of them care about me, they all know what I am now and they are terrified. They think I'm some horrible abomination now. I kill all these wolves, then it would mean the end of the northern pack, the war would be over, but would it really? Now that Victor is on his way to the united pack, I have no doubt he'll somehow convince them to fight the south. I need to get there and see what's going on, but first I must deal with... _her._

I stared right at Dawn with such fury and disgust that she began backing away slowly in complete fear. Then without thinking, I ran at lightning speed right torwards her and appeared in front of her with my elongated razor sharp claws pressed right against her throat. A look of pure horror appeared on her face. Everyone gasped.

"Dawn! No!" I heard Marcus scream in the background but he knew if he tried anything I would slit her throat.

Dawn was whimpering madly. "Joseph, please... please don't do this." Then a few agonizing seconds later I released her.

"I expect you to come alone to the nearby lake and have a very good explanation for all of this, if you don't show up by tomorrow night I'll finish what I started and kill everyone in this pathetic pack... including you Dawn." Her eyes went extremely wide with tears starting to form.

I should've ripped her apart right here and now. But she's my best friend, she was there for me when we were pups. The only true friend I ever had in my life. I'll give her a chance to explain, but not now.

I needed to leave, every word I said was a complete struggle for me. I was battling the rage inside me from bursting out and killing every wolf there right now. I turned invisible then I ran, I didn't know where but I just needed to get out of there, away from Dawn.

I'll be waiting for her.

Dawn's POV

Everyone was shocked when they saw Joseph completely vanish. Panick spread throughout the pack.

"Dawn, what have you done?"

My dad was right, what have I done? I just put everyone's lives in danger, but I had no choice, for there was a reason I did it. A reason that I will explain to Joseph.

"Dad, I can't explain it to you right now, I can only speak to Joseph about it. All I can say is that you please trust me and I will fix everything, no one will die tomorrow, I promise."

Marcus sighed. "All right sweetie, I'll trust you make things right with that... creature."

"Dad! He's not a creature he's my friend!"

"Well your "friend" just almost killed you and your father Dawn! So next time keep him under control... for all our sakes." He turned to the scared and panicked wolves around us. "Everyone get some sleep! Your all not going to die tomorrow, not while I'm still breathing! Back to you dens!" His commanding voice got the wolves to calm down and head back to their homes to try and get a good night sleep.

Out of the corner of my eye some bushes were moving in the distance, then I saw a wolf appear from behind them motioning me to follow. Is that... Sarah? What is she doing here? I was about to follow her when my dad spoke from behind me.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Dad I just need some time alone right now, things have been very stressful for me lately." It was actually the truth because half my pack is dead, I may have just lost my best friend, and I put my fellow wolves lives in jeopardy. "Please dad?" I begged.

He thought about it for a moment but finally spoke. "Fine, but be back soon, and please be careful because that monster is still out there." I frowned as my dad walked to our den. I'm starting to hate his mean choice of words for Joseph.

Then I started making my way to where me and Sarah always meet.

I walked up to the crystal clear lake feeling a sense of deja vu. This is where me and Joseph were not too long ago, I can still see our paw prints planted on the dirt. I wish I can go back in time and tell him the truth then. It may have turned out differently or it could've been worse.

"Glad you could make it." I looked up to see Sarah sitting on a rock with a frown on her face. I knew why she was mad.

"So... you heard everything didn't you?" I looked down at the ground in front of me with my ears flat.

"Yes. I did. Dawn why would you do this to us? She asked with anger and disbelief in her tone. When she said "us" I knew she meant her and Joseph.

"Sarah, I am so, so sorry about everything I did to you guys, and your parents. But you have to understand I had no choice!" Sarah didn't seemed convinced.

"What do you mean you had no choice? There's always a choice Dawn!"

"I can't tell you right now okay! Just please I'm begging you, you have to trust me. I will explain everything tomorrow night when Joseph is here."

Sarah seemed to calm down and took a deep breath. "Look, I know you would never do anything cruel to me and my brother, if you have a good explanation... then maybe I'll forgive you. But Joseph is the one you really need to worry about. I know he won't be that forgiving as me."

Fear clouded my mind. Joseph is like the complete opposite of Sarah now, she is always happy and kind to others while Joseph used to be that way but after what happened to him, he's not the same wolf I knew anymore.

"Dawn there is something I have to explain to you about my brother." Sarah said as she got down from the rock and sat in front of the lake with her back turned to me.

"I was able to forget about the past and move on with my life knowing that was what my parents would've wanted us to do. But Joseph, he took it really hard compared to me. I knew he wasn't the kind and compassionate big brother I knew my whole life anymore once I laid my eyes on him. All he cared about was getting revenge on the ones who killed our family. I didn't want to take part in that because I knew it would've led me down a dark path just like him." Then she turned around and faced me with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Dawn, my big brother is in a really dark and lonely place right now and I don't think I can help him. I'm afraid that if he completes his vengeance he's going to start targeting other wolves both bad and innocent. He needs blood in order to survive now and that's exactly what he will try to do. No matter who it is."

She walked up to me and put a paw on my left shoulder. "I think your the only one who can help him Dawn."

I was shocked. "Me? After what I did to you guys? How could I possibly be the one to help him?"

She put her paw down and smiled at me. "You may not know it Dawn, but Joseph really cares about you." I was blushing like crazy and Sarah laughed at this, at least she's happy now.

"He... he does?" I stuttered like a fool.

She nodded. "He never forgets those that helped him, and when he told me that you stood up for him and dealt with those bully's back when you were pups, I knew he wasn't going to forget you for the rest of his life."

I was completely surprised by this, I really had that much of an impact on him? All I did was defend him once from those bullies, and it wasn't even that hard. I never knew that he took that so seriously. Am I really the one that could actually make him happy?

"But what about what he said Sarah? About him killing me, do you think he would actually do that?"

She put a paw to her chin thinking. "I can't say for certain, but after what he almost did to you Dawn, there's a chance he will actually do it."

That was the scariest moment of my life, his claws pressed against my throat, looking me right in his blazing yellow eyes not blinking once. There was pure bloodlust in them, but I knew deep inside there was hesitation in there. A light in the darkness that was just waiting to burst out. I can help him, I am that light, I could be the one to possibly change him back to his normal kindhearted self. I'm going to save my best friend, whatever it takes.

"Don't worry Dawn, I'll be there with you tomorrow to make sure he doesn't try to kill you right on the spot. Just make sure you please have a good explanation, or all this talking would be pointless and he would just slaughter you and the rest of your pack, I'm sorry but it's the ugly truth. You did murder our parents after all even if you weren't there."

I nodded. "I completely understand Sarah, but don't worry I'll make sure this all ends peacefully, and I will do my damn best to save Joseph, and if I have to die trying, than so be it." I said with such determination that it made Sarah smile widely.

She walked up to me and gave me a warm hug. "I know you will save him, thank you so much for doing this. It's not going to be a walk in the park that's for sure but I know you'll find a way." She broke the hug and looked up at the half moon.

"We better get going now, I'm going to find a den close by to get some some sleep and to get ready for the meeting tomorrow night, also to watch over your pack in case he tries to kill you all right away. Good night Dawn." She smiled as she walked away.

"Good night Sarah." Then I ran back to my territory hoping that my dad was asleep... he wasn't. He was sitting right in front of our den eagearly waiting for my return.

That's what I like about him, he's always worried for me and everyone else in our pack. He takes great care of us and if one of us goes missing, he doesn't stop until he either finds them alive or dead. If their dead, he takes great time and dedication into making a proper burial for them. I love my dad and I always will, no matter how mean he can be sometimes, he's just looking out for all of us.

Marcus smiled when I approached. "It's good to see you safe my daughter, I know everything must be really hard for you. Get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow." Then he went to his normal spot where he always sleeps.

I laid down and closed my eyes as well thinking of what will happen tomorrow.

I have to go to the lake and explain everything to a very pissed off and powerful vampire. I shivered in fear. I must have a death wish.

I am definitely going to need the sleep, for tomorrow is the day where the northern pack's lives is decided, and mine. I hope I can convince Joseph not to shed any blood tomorrow night. If I am the key to helping him break free from the dark chains that currently bind him, then I will stop at nothing to make sure those chains will burn in the blazing light that I will shine upon my friend. I can do this, I know I can. Then I fell into a deep sleep.

I am ready Joseph.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Joseph's POV

"Curse this damn sunlight!" I shouted out loud as I made my way out of a den I found last night. I could already feel weak just from the morning heat touching my body, but it's been a while since I drank blood and I'm getting really thirsty. I have no idea where I am, it was all a blur last night when my blood rage started kicking in. Tall trees were covering most of the grassy landscape, but I had to admit it did look nice.

I relied on my nose to help me catch a whiff of any blood or scent in the air. Then a small scent hit my nose. Must mean a rabbit is nearby, oh well it's better than nothing at least. I cloaked and followed the trail torwards the scent and a few moments later I found my prey.

Such an innocent little creature, going about it's normal everyday life not knowing that this very day will be it's last. Looks like it's busy searching for food if its own. Normal predators would have to be careful not to get spotted when hunting their prey, but not me, not anymore. Realizing my cloak was going to deplete soon because of the sun, I sprinted torwards it, it's ears perked up and saw me but it was too late. I grabbed hold of it and cut its throat quickly. Then I proceeded to drink the blood oozing out of the rabbit's throat continuously until it ran dry.

Finished, I set the corpse down gently on the grass. "May you find peace in the afterlife." I said to the body and I bowed my head and turned to leave the rabbit there so someone else could have the meat. I didn't need it. Since I was an omega I wasn't experienced in hunting before but now if feels like I was born for it.

I found a secluded spot that was shaded by trees and went to replenish my energy there. I may be in the sun, but anytime I'm in the shadows it would be just like if it was night. No weaknesses from the sun. I relaxed against a tree and closed my eyes to savor the taste of warm blood still in my mouth.

I never knew why, but anytime I drink blood it always puts me in a good mood no matter how depressed I am. It's like I could forgive Dawn and Victor for the terrible thing they did to my parents, but once the savory taste of blood is gone, anger soon replaces my happiness. Now all I thought about was making them both suffer for what they did, making sure to give them a slow and agonizing death. Hearing their screams as I tear their body slowly apart. I smiled just thinking about that.

But then my smile vanished. I was thinking about my parents. What would they think of me now? Would they be proud of me for trying to avenge them? Dissapointed? All these thoughts gave me a headache, I wish they could let me know what they are thinking about me right now. I miss them so much.

Dawn, the very reason that I won't be able to see my parents ever again. She better have a good explanation, but even after she does explain I'll probably still kill her. I know my parents would be proud.

Wait, something doesn't feel right. I'm starting to feel really light headed, I think I need to...

Next thing I knew, my body collapsed and my vision blackened.

 _In another world_

I woke up and what appeared in front of me completely astounded me. "Home." I said to myself feeling a sense of peace and happiness in me. But something was off, there was no one around. No birds, rabbits, or wolves, it's just empty. I made my way torwards my den out in the distance, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to go in. My parent's dead bodies might still be in there lying on the floor. I really don't want that image in my head again.

As I came near to the entrance of the cave a wolf came out of it. No... mother?

"Hello son." My mother said in such a sweet voice I started crying heavily.

"Mom, h...how is this possible? I saw you die." I said trying to keep it together but I couldn't. Just seeing her again made me lose all the anger, sadness, and pain that I had felt inside me not to long ago.

"Come inside sweetie, your father and I want to talk to you." She said as she turned away and went inside the cave as I was following right behind her. My father is here too? How can this be? Is this even real?

"Ah Joseph, it's wonderful to see you again, your mother and I missed you so much." I knew that voice.

Dad, he was sitting in the same spot from when I last saw him. Mom took a seat right next to him, also the same spot. Here they were again, it's like their murder didn't even happen. I was crying tears of joy almost the whole time, I never thought that I would ever see them again.

"Son, we have something to discuss with you, please sit." My dad said pointing to the empty spot in front of them. I immediately made my way over and sat down in front of them. I smiled at them but I stopped when I saw that both of them were frowning at me.

"Mom? Dad? Is everything alright?" I asked with concern.

My mom spoke first. "Joseph, we know everything that has happened to you lately... and what you did." Oh no, how could they know? I looked down in shame knowing what they are about to say.

"Your mother and I are very dissapointed in you son."

I started sobbing like a pup, hearing those words from them was a stab right in my heart. All I wanted was to make them proud and I failed them.

"I'm so s...sorry, for everything." I couldn't look at them.

"Honey, we understand this need to avenge your's and our deaths but your starting to lose yourself in the process. You've been murdering innocents, friends, families, and loved ones Joseph! Just like us!"

I never felt more like a monster of pure evil than I did now and just to hear that I've been killing families from my parents confirms this. I've become what I swore to destroy, a ruthless murderer.

"We wish you wouldn't have become what you are now, but we only ask that you do not become the deadly nightmare that everyone will fear." Dad pleaded.

"Joseph, we want you to be our compassionate and happy son that we always had and to show mercy to those that wronged you and us." Mom added.

Sadness was now replaced with unspeakable anger, do they not care for vengeance? To kill the ones that took their very lives?

"I can't just spare them after what they did to us! I'm sorry, but you will not stop me and my quest for revenge. Dawn and Victor need to die for what they did to us!"

Both my parents looked at each other worriedly then back at me.

"I know we can't change your mind about this, but we only want you to do one thing for us. Spare Dawn."

"What?! I can't just let her live, what if she tries to kill me again huh?! Or some other poor unfortunate family, you really expect me to do that?!"

"Son please, we only want you to be happy and Dawn will be the only one that can help you. She really cares about you, me and your father both know that she would never do anything to harm you or us. We believe she has been forced."

Forced? I never thought about that, if what my parents say is true then perhaps I'll hear her out and see what Dawn says.

"Ok, if you are right about this, then I'll let her live. I promise." I said truthfully to my parents and they both smiled.

"Thank you sweetie, we hope that you will do the right thing and that your future will bring a new light to Jasper." Mom said as both of them approached me and gave me a hug.

"We love you son." They said in unison and then not long later they vanished in black mist.

"I love you too mom and dad." That might be the last time I ever say that to them.

My home started to fade black and everything started to disappear in front of me. It looks like I'm back in the vampire's mind. Did he create all of that?

"Yes Joseph, I did." Startled, I jumped and turned behind me to see the pitch black wolf again.

"Why would you do that to me, make me see my parents again?

"I'm sorry but it was the only way to make sure you wouldn't end up like me."

"Like you? What do you mean?" I asked, is there something he didn't tell me?

"I lied when I said I didn't have a mate. Many years ago I became friends with the most beautiful wolf in my pack. She always knew how to make me smile and laugh. Her name was Maria and she was an omega, but I was an alpha. Pack law forbid such romance, but I didn't care."

He had a mate? I never thought a powerful vampire like him would have room for love.

"Maria and I would always go up to this lonely tree on top of a hill and talk just about anything that came to our minds. We also would chase and play with each other in the snow up high in the mountains. Never in all my centuries of living here in Jasper had I ever felt more happiness around just one wolf. I realized that I had feelings for Maria and one day up on that tree I told her how I felt about her and... what I was."

Uh oh, that's probably where it ended badly.

"No Joseph, she actually did not mind, just like Dawn. All that mattered to her was that both of us loved each other. Unfortunately, my pack found out about us and since we broke pack law they turned on me. Anger boiled in me since they wouldn't accept us. To bad for them because the sun was down. I killed each and every one of them. What Maria didn't tell me was that her parents were also in that pack and I just killed them. She only saw me as a monster now. So... I killed her too."

Damn, maybe us vampires were only meant to be alone, away from everyone else.

"Look, what I am saying is don't do what I did and go on a killing spree without thinking first. I know what you plan to do, kill Dawn. Sure she will give you an explanation, but she is also part of your kill list now. The question is, are you willing to forgive her for what she did in order to have a happier future? You will know what I mean soon enough."

Happy future? The only happiness I get will be my claws piercing Dawn's throat!

"Oh but I know you won't do that to her Joseph." He said with a grin.

"She will be something more to you, just give her a chance and you will thank me later."

Something more? I don't understand what that means. What could Dawn possibly mean more to me? I guess I'll follow his advice and give her a chance.

"Now I must leave you, remember what I said and for your sake, please do the right thing." He said one final time before vanishing.

I lost consciousness, but only for a few moments before I once again entered the real world. Now I wait, for tonight I make my choice.

 _The Northern pack territory_

Dawn's POV

I looked over at the horizon, The sun was setting. Soon I will have to meet Joseph and Sarah, I hope this will go well.

"Are you sure you have to do this? I don't trust him, heck I don't even know who he is!" Marcus said as he was coming up beside me.

"I have to do this Dad, if I don't he'll kill us all. Don't worry I know I'll be fine because Joseph would never hurt me." I hope I'm right.

"How come I have never seen him? You never told me anything about this Joseph."

"You wouldn't have approved of us Dad because... he's from the southern pack." I shouldn't have said that.

A look of suprise and anger showed on his face. "The southern pack?! Dawn, why the hell are you friends with the enemy?!"

"We were pups when we first met, we didn't really care about the war at that time only that I helped him at one point and we became fast friends from there. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Dad."

"So this guy is working for the south? We have to hunt him down!" He started walking away probably about to gather the alphas.

"No! You don't understand, he is very powerful and he will kill all the alphas you send after him."

My dad looked back at me with suspicion in his eyes. "How do you know this? Is there something your not telling me Dawn!"

Oh no, I can't tell my dad about Joseph or he will use his weaknessses to their advantage. Plus Joseph would be furious if he knew I told them. Me and Sarah are the only ones that truly know what he is.

"Dad if you don't want me to get hurt by him then I can't tell you anything about him right now. I promise I will soon." That may have been a lie because I don't want my dad to know anything about Joseph. It's too risky.

"Ugh! Fine! But please I'm begging you come back safe or I will send all the alphas and personally kill your friend myself!" Then he stormed off torwards the den.

I know he's just looking out for me, but he will get all of us killed if he try's anything. I have to do this myself.

A wave of fear hit me, the sun has now descended below the horizon and night is now upon us. This is it, I need to start heading over to the lake now. Hopefully this will go smoothly, it's really about what Joseph will do that scares me. May the light keep me safe.

I started making my way through the cold night, knowing that my friend is probably doing the same thing.

 _Five minutes later, the northern lake_

Looks like I'm early, there's no one here yet. I think now is a good time to relax myself before dealing with what's about to happen shortly.

I went up to the lake and looked at my reflection. Why did I get myself into this mess in the first place? I should've told my dad what Victor told me and he would've done something about it. But I knew I couldn't risk telling my dad, he would end up getting killed because of me.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes taking deep breaths trying to stay calm.

"Hey buddy!" A loud voice spoke from behind me and put a paw on my shoulder scaring me half to death. I quickly turned around just to see the only wolf who I know would do such a goofy thing. There was Sarah, laughing out loud like a little pup.

"Seriously Sarah?! Your going to give me a heart attack one day!" I said laughing as well. Even in these dark times she still is the happy and joyful wolf I've come to know very well. I'm surprised she's even an alpha considering how playful she can be.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist! I promise that will be the last time I swear." She put a paw over her heart.

"Liar, I'm going to get you back one day just you wait."

"Ah well, fun times over, now we wait. Are you nervous?" Sarah asked as she sat down with me in front of the lake.

"Nervous? I'm terrified Sarah! I just don't know what he's going to do. I hope he can forgive me."

"Don't worry, I know my brother. No matter how angry he is with you, he will always see you as the only friend that cared about him. There's no way he's going to..."

We suddenly heard faint footsteps and turned around to see a black mist, and then Joseph appeared with his yellow demonic eyes filled with anger. Stay strong Dawn you can do this.

Joseph's POV

Is that my little sister? What on earth is she doing here?

"Sarah, why are you here?"

She took a few steps forward. "Brother, I also want to know why she ordered us dead. But I trust that she has a very good reason." Then she looked at Dawn.

I looked at her as well trying very hard not to slice her right now. "So Dawn, after everything we have been through together as pups, everything we did as best friends, was it all just a lie?"

Dawn's sapphire blue eyes looked at me with wide eyes. "No! I would never do anything so cruel to you, I value our friendship greatly Joseph."

"Then why did you do it Dawn?!"

Me and Sarah were now ready to hear the very reason that she killed our parents.

Dawn took a very deep breath.

"I ordered them because..."

Wait, there's others with us. I can hear them.

Next thing I noticed was a group of twelve wolves approaching us from the trail torwards the northern territory. Who the hell are these guys?

A big grey furred wolf who lead the group spoke with an evil grin. "Well done Dawn, you did well. Now we can finally carry out your order and finish them. Alphas! Slaughter these two!"

"No! Eric! What are you doing?!" Dawn's voice was heard in the background.

"Joseph!" Sarah shouted to me. It all happened so fast, half the group was attacking me while the other half went for Sarah. We were far separated apart. She managed to kill two of them, but with their combined strength they took my sister to the ground and starting attacking her with everything they had. Claws were cutting her, and their maws were ripping her throat apart.

"NOOO! SARAH!"

Nothing could describe the amount of anger that was now consuming me. My blood rage was unleashed, my face disfigured to a more monstrous form, and my eyes turned blood red. All of the wolves saw this and backed away in horror.

"What monstrosity is this?" One of them said.

"Run! Monster!" Another shouted.

"YOU WILL PAY, FOR EVERYTHING!" I shouted in a very different and terrifying tone.

Claws and fangs extended and with the night by my side, none of them is going to leave here alive. I manage to kill four already, now there's six left, this will be easy.

I pierced my fangs right to the closest wolf's neck and drained him quickly, I threw the corpse at another wolf launching him back quite a distance. Another tried to pounce me, but I caught him by the throat and broke his neck with just my paw. I vanished and reappeared behind another and lunged at him using my claws to cut right through his skull, blood gushing out of his head. The one I threw the body at was still on the ground dazed by the force of my throw. I quickly ran right to him and stabbed him right where the heart would be. The second to last one tried to run away, but I immediately caught up to him and cut his back legs in half. He was screaming in pain, but those screams soon ended when my claws tore through his stomach and ripped his intestines out.

"Victor didn't tell us about this! What the hell are you? Stay away from me demon!" The last one who I assumed was Eric ran for his life.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye I appeared right in front of him and he screamed. I extended my claws and cut his head cleanly off his neck all in one swift motion.

I looked around to see what was once a beautiful scenery of the lake, but was now a bloody and gory nightmare.

Then my red eyes fell upon Dawn. She witnessed the whole thing and started crying.

I walked right up to her preparing to end her miserable life. Wait, I have a better idea.

She started backing away from me quickly in complete terror.

"No Joseph please! I didn't know anything about this I swear!"

"ENOUGH!" I grabbed her neck and started choking her.

"First I will slaughter everyone in your pack Dawn! Then when I'm done, I'll come for you. And when I find you I'll give you a very, very slow and painful death!"

I released her and and made my way to the northern pack.

"JOSEPH NO!" She screamed from behind me but I didn't care.

Tonight, the screams of many souls will be heard throughout Jasper. The blood of the wolves will bath the land in a bright crimson red.

Tonight, the northern pack will be annihilated.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Joseph's POV 

I could see the northern pack's home in sight, soon they will all die!

A split second later a tremendous force tackled me to the ground. A black wolf had me pinned me and for some reason I couldn't break free.

"Are you sure you want to do this Joseph?" The wolf questioned in a very familiar dark voice.

Wait, is this the vampire? We never met in real life, only in his mind. Why the hell is he stopping me from destroying the northern pack!

"Because I want you to think before you act!" He said. I'm never going to get used to that mind reading.

"What is there to think about? She led those wolves to our meeting and killed my sister, MY SISTER! This is what they deserve!" I said as I tried to get out of his hold.

He let me up and we were both standing in front of each other and he began to speak again. "Do you really think that she would do that to you? Have you not remembered a single thing that I told you before!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Victor is behind everything, he sent those alphas to to kill you and your sister." My eyes went wide, Victor did this?

"He's the one who forced Dawn to do what she did, but do what you wish, finish the northern pack or go back to her and learn the truth. It's your choice, I won't stop you. But consider this, would your sister want you to do this?" Then he vanished, leaving me to think about what he said. So Dawn was only a puppet and Victor was pulling the strings? This makes things more complicated.

"Dammit!" I shouted as I tore huge chunks out of a tree nearby with my claws. If Victor really was responsible for all of this, then he's who I need to go after right now. Fine, I'll go back to the lake and hear what Dawn has to say now that we won't be interrupted. Plus, I need to bury my little sis, she deserves a proper burial. It's what my parents would've wanted me to do.

I made my way back to the lake, wondering if I'm making the right choice.

 _Five minutes later_

I was standing still for a moment as I looked at the bloody corpses around the lake. I really did all of this? The blood rage almost makes me blind to everything that I do, and sometimes I can't control what I do during it. I'm surprised I didn't kill Dawn then, but why didn't I? Then my eyes found the one lifeless body I never wanted to see. My sister.

Dawn was sitting in front of Sarah's body and I could see her breaking down into tears. "I'm so sorry Sarah." I heard her whisper to herself. Is she sorry? I heard that Dawn and Sarah come visit each other at this very lake, so I guess they really were friends. Well, at least she cared about my sister.

Her ears twitched when she heard me coming up to her and her dark blue watery eyes met my now jade green eyes, but then she closed them and looked back down.

"Your here to kill me now aren't you? You came back pretty quick are they... are they all..." she tried to finish but I stopped her.

"No, they're not." I said as I walked to the edge of the lake and sat down gazing at the clear water with my back turned to her. I didn't even need to look at her to know that there was complete shock in her face.

"What? But, why?" She asked as she walked up next to me and sat down as well, looking at me with a curiously. This is just like yesterday when we were both sitting in front of the lake, enjoying the beauty of it. Also the beauty of...

Then I looked at Dawn, I wish I could tell her just how beautiful she really is. Never in my life had I ever thought the only real friend I would ever have would be a girl. A very gorgeous one too. I could never talk to any girls without stuttering like a complete idiot, but I could talk to Dawn so easily. I don't get it.

Dawn tilted her head a little to the side and gave me yet another confused look, I realized she asked me a question, I must've looked like a fool for staring at her.

"Um, Joseph? Are you alright?" She asked as she waved a paw in front of my face to break my sudden trance.

I shook my head and quickly looked away torwards the lake, if I wasn't dead my cheeks would've been bright red right now. "Sorry, I was just... thinking."

I looked at her again and she gave me the most wonderful smile that made me almost forget all of my anger torwards her. What the hell is she doing to me? Why am I acting like this?

I finally answered her question. "My parents and my sister wouldn't have wanted me to kill them. I realized that they don't deserve death, they are innocent, I only want to kill the ones truly responsible. I never want to end up like Victor, he was behind the whole thing wasn't he?"

She nodded in response. "Yes, he was. I should've told you everything yesterday when we met, I'm so sorry, for everything. For Sarah."

I looked back at my sister, now it's only me left in the family. I feel so lonely. "We should bury her." I said as I got up to find a good spot to dig her grave.

"Yes absolutely, she always did love this lake, I'm glad she'll be able to be with it." She said as she followed behind me.

"Here is good, this gives us a clear view of the lake." Then I started digging with Dawn helping me. Due to my strength, it didn't take long at all to dig a hole deep enough for Sarah. I went to pick up her body using my shoulders and gently carried her to the hole. I jumped down and carefully put her on the soft dirt. I took a moment to admire her one last time. It wasn't supposed to end like this. I need you now more than ever right now. Who is going to cheer me up when I'm having a bad day? Who's going to put a smile on my face and say everything will be okay. I swear to you, I will kill the one responsible for this. Victor, I will show him the true meaning of pain and suffering. I will make sure he never kills again, this I promise you.

I climbed up out of the hole and me and Dawn started filling it back up. A few minutes later we were both staring at the pile of dirt where Sarah now lies with tears in our eyes.

Then, I was completely caught by suprise. Dawn came up to me and gave me a very passionate hug, crying heavily now. "I'm sorry Joseph, this is all my fault." She said as my shoulder started getting soaked from her tears.

I hugged her back, a smile appearing on my face. I've lost all hatred torwards her now, this is my best friend. She always cared about me and my sister, she would never do anything to hurt my family. If I was forced to do something if it meant keeping my family and pack safe, I would do it.

"This is not your fault Dawn, Victor sent those wolves didn't he?" I questioned as we let each other go.

"Yes, he did. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, things might've been different then. You have to believe me, I had no idea they would come here Joseph." There was nothing but the truth in her eyes, I could see it.

The vampire and my parents were right, she has been used and I was too blind with anger to realize this.

"It's okay Dawn, I believe you. Now, can you tell me what Victor did to you?" I asked, wanting to finally know the truth.

She took a moment to breath then she began. "I went out here to this lake one night just to have a break from my alpha duties. Then, Victor came with some of his alphas. He told me that he was going to the southern pack to take care of an old friend of his."

It must be my dad that he was referring too, they have been good friends before, but they slowly drifted apart during the war.

"He realized that I was friends with you and used this to his advantage. He said that he and his alphas were going to kill your family and make it look like I ordered them to do it, being the alpha leader that I was. If I told anybody about his plan or if I interfere with it, he was going to kill me, my dad, and all the omegas in our pack. Then he was going to lead the northern pack with his alphas and train the pups ruthlessly."

I shook my head, so it's true. She has been used and Victor lied to me about him following her order. My blood was boiling, to think I actually thought he cared for our pack. He was pack leader for the south, but this whole time he was a northern pack wolf. I'll make sure to kill him slowly.

"Joseph?" She hesitantly asked, seeing the change in my behavior. "I'm so sorry, I... I didn't want to risk telling anyone. I feared he would actually do it. Please forgive me." She pleaded and gave me yet another tender hug.

Again she made my anger vanish only to be replaced with care, forgiveness, and joy. I gratefully accepted it. "Dawn, I know you would never do anything to put me and my family in danger. I would've done the same thing if I was in your position. Of course I forgive you." I backed up and looked at her with a reassuring smile.

She looked beyond relief. "Thank you Joseph." She said with a smile of her own.

We looked at each other for quite a while in complete silence. Realizing what we were doing, we broke eye contact both of us blushing like crazy. Well, she was at least.

"I... I better go back to my dad, he's probably worried sick about me. Good night Joseph, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow." Dawn said still blushing as she started making her way home.

I watched her walk away with a hint of sadness left in me. I wished we could spend the night together to catch up on everything after all these years. Oh well, I guess I was meant to be alone. I prefer it that way anyway.

"Oh, and Joseph." I suddenly heard her voice again and turned to see her looking back at me. "Thank you for sparing my pack, and my dad. You have no idea how much it means to me." She grinned happily.

"Your welcome Dawn, I would do anything for you to make sure your happy." I said making a new promise to keep.

"Th... thank you, I really appreciate it, goodbye Joseph." I could feel her blood rapidly increase in her cheeks again.

"Farewell Dawn." Then she started walking away again and eventually I lost sight of her in the darkness of the night.

Solitude, I enjoyed it, but at the same time I was upset that Dawn couldn't be with me. Why do I want her here by my side so badly? Why was I deeply saddened to see her go? Why do I want to feel her warm body against my cold again as we hugged? Is this what... no, it couldn't be. Love? I don't even know what love is really. Sure, I love my parents and my sister but that's different, they're my family. I never actually dealt with any wolf romantically before. Could I be falling for my best friend? The vampire wolf fell in love with his friend, but things ended badly for him. Was he trying to make sure that I don't lose Dawn? That must be it. Well, I didn't even want a mate anyway. I've been so used to being alone that having another wolf living with me for the rest of my life sounds like hell.

Dealing with everything that as happened to me lately has made me weary for some reason. I'll take a small rest, that sounds good right now. I'll head back to the cave I found yesterday, hopefully no one hasn't found that spot yet. Tomorrow I will head to the united pack and see if Victor is there. Should I ask Dawn to come with me? No! This is something I need to do myself, despite how much I regret not having her with me.

Then I made my way to the cave where I would rest up, I'll make sure to wake up before the sun comes out. Then, I will pay the pack leaders Kate and Humphrey a visit.

Dawn's POV 

What a night, I'm glad to see my pack safe. My dad was waiting for my return and once he saw me, he ran up and gave me a big hug. "Dawn! I'm so glad to see you all right, I was just about ready to send some help for you."

I mentally shook my head at his protection over me. He sounds just like mother, I miss her so much. I hugged him back. "I'm fine Dad he would never hurt me." I said knowing that I was right.

"It's just after what he did I ... I feared the worst. I love you Dawn." Wow, he really was worried. I'm glad he cares about me so much. "I love you too dad." I said with a big smile.

He broke our loving hug and motioned me to follow him back to our den. "It's really late now, let's get some sleep."

I agree I'm very tired as well, I guess all this pressure I had to deal with took the energy out of me. We entered our den an took our usual spots where we sleep. My dad laid down and closed his eyes. It looks like he already fell asleep in minutes. I plopped down on the floor and took a deep breath. I slowly closed my eyes and the first thing that came to my mind was my best friend. A smile appeared on my face as I thought of him. What was wrong with me? Every time I think about my best friend I feel... weird. When we hugged I felt a strong sense of comfort and happiness that I've never felt before. I wish he was laying next to me right now enjoying each other's comfort. I didn't mind his freezing body, it just takes some time getting used to that's all.

All these thoughts about Joseph make me very eager to see him again, but why am I so excited to see him? Sure he's my friend and we always enjoy each other's company, but I REALLY want to be there with him again and just stay by his side for the rest of my life. A sudden thought came to my mind and I opened my blue eyes widely. Do... do I love him? Well now that I think about it he is actually really handsome. Wait stop! I can't think of my friend this way, how would he react? Still could I actually fall in love with a... no, he's not a monster. He's still my best friend I just have to make sure he doesn't become what everyone will soon fear.

I didn't want to think about this right now, this was too much for me. I just need to relax and get some sleep. I closed my eyes and try to let sleep take over me. Hopefully I'll see Joseph again soon, maybe early in the morning will be good. Yeah, I'll do that.

Another smile spread across my face as I slept. I can't wait to see you again my friend.

Victor's POV

A shame, those were some fine alphas I had, especially Eric. How the hell is Joseph alive? Maybe my scouts were just hallucinating, but no the description matches perfectly. Pitch black fur, medium length mane, and and a grey underbelly. How is this possible? I made sure to rip out that omega's throat with my teeth. He had to have been dead. How did he kill all my alphas by himself? Something is not right with him. Did he come back from the dead? Hmmm, resurrected as a demon perhaps. Is that even possible? I shall find out soon enough, he must be on his way here.

Oh well, I hope he kills everyone in that foolish pack. Marcus is too compassionate with his wolves, and seriously why is he keeping the omegas? Just a waste of space in our pack, and our food. They're all fools, but now I have a new pack that will eventually be mine. My plan is in motion, it's almost time to strike.

Tomorrow I will lead the united pack and we will finish the south, then we will go after the northern pack and wipe them out as well if Joseph hasn't already. My new pack will rule Jasper park, every creature will bow to me.

There's one problem though, how do I deal with Joseph?

No worries, I'll find a way.

 **Sorry for the long update, I had to work all week and im moving to a new house so I had to pack everything from my old house. I didn't have enough time to really write this chapter with great thought after everything that I had to do so it might not be the best, but if you like it then great! I'll make sure to post next chapter soon. Until then, enjoy and I'll see y'all later.**


	12. Chapter 10

Dawn's POV

The cold air filled the den as I got up with a loud yawn. I looked to my left to see my dad still sleeping peacefully. I'm surprised I actually woke up before him this time. I just hope he doesn't mind if I see Joseph again.

I gave myself a good stretch before I made my way out of the den and took the time to observe Jasper. The trees swerved ever so slightly with the cool breeze. I closed my eyes to enjoy the wind brushing against my white fur. I opened my eyes to look over at the horizon. The sun hasn't come up yet, it must be really early still. Good, cause I was thinking about doing a morning jog around the lake with Joseph, and I know he hates the sun now. I should look for him quickly, he can't be far I just know it. Thankfully I have a good nose to help me track him down, I'll start around the area by the lake. There's a chance he could've found a cave there.

I eagerly took off to begin my search for my best friend. Hopefully I can find him soon before the sun awakens.

Joseph's POV

I was taking a seat in the middle of my dark and empty cave as I recently woke from my little slumber. I looked torwards the mouth of the cave. Good, the sun hasn't shined upon Jasper yet. However, it won't be long before it does. If I start heading west right now I could probably find an unoccupied den near their pack to use as my resting spot once the sun comes out. I'd rather meet the united pack with my full power should anything go wrong, especially with Victor there. If he's still there.

A wave of fury took over me as Victor came into my mind. The things that I will do to him once I find him. He killed my parents and now my little sister, but the worst mistake he ever made was that he killed me. I should've been dead that day, but fate decided to give me a second chance. To avenge me and my family so that our souls may find peace. Once Victor is nothing but bloody limbs, I will find a home that's hidden away from the rest of life. I will finally have the peace and quiet that I so desperately desire. No one will bother me ever again, and if so much as one little ant comes near my home, my face will be the last thing they ever see.

A sudden thought of Dawn came across my mind, what will I do with her? Those moments we had together made my dead heart beat again. She made me experience a feeling of happiness that I have not had in a long time. Oh if I can just hear her beautiful voice again.

"Hello? Are you here Joseph?" That voice, that beautiful voice. It sounded like it came from outside my cave. I quickly rushed torwards the exit with a smile on my face. Could it really be her? If so, how did she find me? Also, why did I not sense her presence before? I guess my thoughts about her greatly distracted me.

I looked outside to see the familiar white angelic fur that belonged to the she-wolf that I was deeply honored to have as a friend. My true friend... my only friend. Her back was turned to me and she seemed to still be looking for me. An evil smirk formed on my lips as I thought of an idea. I vanished in a black mist and I quickly but silently stalked my way torwards her like a predator hunting for its prey. Getting into the perfect angle I crouched low to the grass and then I pounced.

A loud gasp came from Dawn as I tackled her to the ground making sure not to hurt her. I pinned her to the dirt effortlessly with me on top of her now revealing myself from my cloak. She was looking wide eyed at me almost ready to pass out.

"Haha, gotcha!" I said laughing uncontrollably in the process.

"Really, you too Joseph?! You scared me to death!"

She looked angry, but I knew deep inside that she was thrilled to see me. Next thing I knew, we were both laughing like maniacs. A thought soon interrupted my mind. Why am I so happy? My sister just died, I should be going after Victor right now! Not playing like a little innocent pup! My laughter instantly stopped and my smile and happiness completely vanished. Dawn stopped laughing as soon as she saw my sudden change in behavior. I got off of her and walked a few feet away and sat down with my back turned to her.

I heard Dawn get up from behind me and slowly walk torwards me. "Joseph? A-are you ok?" She asked, she sounded like she was frightened of me now. Good, she should be. Dawn was now sitting beside me and I could almost sense her blood running cold in fear.

"Dawn, my sister was just taken from me and the one responsible is still alive." I now looked at her with blood red eyes. "DO YOU THINK I'M OK!" She quickly backed away from me but I turned my head to calm myself down from my sudden blood rage. I closed my eyes and thought about the wonderful memories me and Dawn had when we were pups. I opened my eyes again and they went back to my normal jade green. I looked at my friend again and what I saw filled me with extreme sadness. Both her eyes and mouth were wide open in horror. It was like she was looking at a monster now, she was breathing very quickly almost like she was having a heart attack.

I got up and slowly made my torwards my terrified best friend. She continued to back away as I moved closer. "I'm so sorry, I'm not going to hurt you Dawn." She seemed to believe me and stopped in her tracks while I walked closer torwards her. Once I was close enough I gave her a comforting hug. She greatly accepted it and we stayed like this for what felt like an eternity.

"I know you never would Joseph, but I was just so scared." She said as we let go of each other and sat down again. I tried to lighten the mood a bit. "What?! The great alpha leader of the northern pack is afraid of an omega?!" I joked while I playfully punched her in the shoulder. She giggled a little and punched me back. I'm glad that worked.

"Still, I'm surprised this friendship between us actually happened. An alpha and an omega becoming friends from different packs who are also enemies in an ongoing war. I just... can't believe it." I said hoping Dawn could explain how this happened.

Dawn smiled and put a paw on my shoulder. "It doesn't matter what we are Joseph. What matters is who we are, and thats why I became friends with you. Sure I've had many other friends but you're the only one who actually cares about me and what I do." I smiled knowing that what she said was absolutely true. I deeply cared for her and I know she does for me as well.

She put her paw down and looked over at the horizon. "Well, The sun is coming up soon and I was wondering if you wanted to go for a quick jog around the lake before it rises." Her eyes looked at me almost as she was begging me to say yes. How could I refuse her?

"Of course Dawn I'll be more than happy go with you." I smiled as we got up and prepared for our little trip.

"Thank you Joseph, just like old times right?" I looked at her and nodded.

"You bet, I remember kicking your butt in our last race we had and I know you still can't." I always considered myself the fastest wolf in my pack.

"Is that a challenge I hear? Just to let you know I changed a lot myself over the years. Now I can out run every alpha in the northern pack." She said as she stood tall and smiled proudly.

"You know that's a lie right?" I said just to push her buttons a little.

I could tell I sparked a little anger in her. "I am not lying! Let's settle this right now, alpha versus omega! We take the route around the lake and we meet back here."

She always did like a challenge, that's what I like about her. She is very competitive. "Alright let's do it, I'll make sure to go easy on you." I bragged, but I really did need to go easy on her, considering what I am.

"You better! Otherwise, that'll be cheating and you don't want to know what I do to cheaters." Damn, she's taking this very seriously. I better not get on her bad side.

We each stood side by side readying ourselves for our upcoming race. "Ready to lose?" She asked and I looked at her with a smirk on my face. "I should be asking you that." She growled at me and turned her face back on the trail. I just love messing with her.

"On three Joseph, 1... 2... GO!" Then without realizing it she bolted away with incredible speed catching me completely off guard. "Hey! You didn't say three!" I yelled out to her while I ran to catch up. I easily caught up with her and we were running side by side on the dirt trail torwards the lake. It felt great to be running by her side again, just like when we were pups. The cool morning breeze brushed against my face as i looked to see the crystal clear water of the lake approaching. I looked up behind the trees to find the one dreadful thing I didn't want to see. The sun was rising.

Dawn's POV 

As we made our way around the lake and torwards the finish I couldn't help but smile. I was going to beat him! I turned my head a little and discovered that he was greatly falling behind. I thought for a second it was just him being out of shape. I slowed down when I realized that's not possible, he's not like the rest of us anymore. I turned my head one more time and what I saw immediately made me stop and panic. My friend collapsed on the ground and I was extremely worried for him now. I ran as fast as I could torwards him and once I reached him I shook him on his cold shoulder with my paw.

"Joseph?! Oh my god are you all right?!" But the only response I got was a weak groan. I didn't know what to do.

"The sun... I... need... shade." He said in a very slow and weak tone. The sun! I completely forgot about it, the race made me blind to realize it. I immediately dragged him by the neck gently with my maw torwards the nearest tree for shade. Wow he was heavy. Once the warmth of the sun on our bodies was replaced by the coolness of the shade I dropped him carefully and lied down next to my weak friend.

"Joseph I'm so sorry, I completely forgot." I said as I felt ashamed for my stupidity. It didn't take long before he started struggling to sit up and I made sure to help him out. "Thanks." He said with a smile. Once he was now sitting in front of me a huge grin formed on my lips.

"I'm so happy your alright, I was so worried about you." I said hugging him, not wanting to let go for any reason.

"Aww you were worried about me? That's so sweet." I let go of my embrace and looked away, heat was rising in my cheeks. He laughed and gave me a little nudge with his paw. "Hey I was just teasing, but thank you for helping me out. It wasn't your fault." I looked at him wide eyed. "What? How could you say that, it was my fault! I should've known that the sun was going to come up, I... I thought we had time."

He gave me a reassuring look and spoke softly. "Hey, I was the one started this race I should've payed attention to the time. Don't worry Dawn, I'm not mad at you at all, I could never be angry at you for something like this. I'll give you the win on this race anyway, you definitely deserve it more than me."

I couldn't believe how forgiving Joseph was. I thought he was going to lash out at me for being so careless, but it looks like I was completely wrong. "Oh Joseph, I don't care about the race. I care about you, It just pains me to see you hurt in any way." I said with my ears drooped down while I looked at the ground in front of him.

I felt a paw lift my chin up and I looked right into his mesmerizing green eyes. All my sadness was replaced with something new and I just couldn't figure out what it was. I felt a warm sensation in my chest and I was breathing quickly. What is happening to me?

"Dawn, I care about you too, and believe me when I say that I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise." Then his dashing smile almost made me drool like a teenage she-wolf looking at her crush. I need to stop acting like this.

Joseph seemed to notice my dumb look and put his paw down and turned his head away. I must've embarrassed him, I'm an idiot.

"So... there is something that I have to tell you Dawn." He said now with a serious voice, this doesn't sound good. "What is it?" I asked wanting to know what has my friend acting this way.

He let out a long sigh before he spoke again. "I have to go west, to see the United pack." My eyes widened in disbelief. "What?! Your... your leaving?"

"I have to, Victor is there and he needs to die." Anger was in his voice I could tell, and I knew that I couldn't talk him out of this. I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Then I'm going with you."

He shook his head. "I can't let you do that Dawn, I'm sorry." There was such pain in those words. "Your the alpha leader of the northern pack, they need their brilliant leader. Plus it will only cause trouble for both you and me, your dad will start a search for us and he and the other alphas will probably try to kill me and I wouldn't want to kill your dad."

Dammit, I knew he was right. It would only make things worse if I go with him. "How long will you be gone?" I asked, hoping that it won't be agonizingly long.

"I don't know, Victor is planning something and I have to know what it is." He replied. I sighed and hugged my best friend one last time. "Come back soon ok? And please be careful, I don't want to lose you." His arms wrapped around my back accepting the embrace. "I will Dawn, I promise. Now go back before your dad gets worried. I'll find my cave and wait out the sun before I go, I'll see you soon my friend." We reluctantly let each other go and I watched him run unnaturally fast torwards the shaded forest, and I eventually lost sight of him.

Sadness took over me as I realized that this was the last time I'll see my best friend for a long time. Moments later, I looked up with a new determination. I've got alphas to lead and I'm upset to say this but I can't have Joseph on my mind now. All I want is for this war to end so we can all go home and live peaceful lives. I hope the southern pack thinks the same way. I'm tired of all this violence.

I took the trail back to my territory praying that my dad won't be furious with me.

Victor's POV 

"So, you can take care of Joseph for me?" I asked, hoping this wolf can finish him once and for all.

He nodded. "Indeed I can, I'm glad you found me when you did or else you all would've been dead. I may be old but I've killed many of their kind, as far as I know they are practically extinct. It seems that the one I've been hunting for years has returned to its home in Jasper. He's also the one that turned your dear friend Joseph. If what you say is true, then Joseph shall be here by tonight."

He walked up to me and put his paw across his chest as if preforming some sacred sign. "Don't worry, once he arrives I will send this fiend back to hell where it belongs. You have my word."

I laughed in pure joy, I've never been so happy to hear those words. Tonight I will finish what I started and finally kill Joseph. I could hardly wait.


	13. Chapter 11

Joseph's POV

I never experienced what it was like to be out in the sun after I became who I am and now that I did, I would never do it again. It felt like it drained all the power out of me and completely wiped out my energy. I can't be out in the sun anymore, it would make me very vulnerable to any danger. I must rest during the day, and that's exactly what I did. 

I opened my eyes and was greeted by nothing but utter blackness, not one sign of light anywhere. Night has approached. Time sure seems to fly quickly when I rest, but now I feel like I could conquer the world. With a new burst of energy I sprinted outside and made my way to the United pack. Eager to finish this once and for all.

 _United pack territory_

It looks like I made it, I ran the whole way here and it felt like I was just warming up. Thanks to my speed, i would say it took me around ten minutes to get here considering how far up north I was.

Lifting my nose up to smell my surrounding area a familiar scent hit me and my mouth began to water. Blood. It's coming from my left, I must be on the right track to their territory. I used the trees and bushes to blend into the darkness while the moonlight shined across the land. I moved faster and faster as the smell was getting closer. A few moments later I finally reached the source of the scent.

A male wolf walked into my sights and it looked like he was patrolling the area. He seems pretty small for an alpha or beta, but definitely wasn't an omega. He had different shades of grey on his fur and had yellow eyes like my monstrous ones but they didn't glow bright like mine does. My hunger was growing rapidly and my patience was thinning. I realized he was isolated from the rest of the wolves patrolling the area, an easy kill. I need to clear my thoughts, it's time to strike now. But first...

I cloaked and silently sprinted torwards him. With great force, my cloak dissipated as I tackled him hard to the grass and immedialty covered his mouth to muffle his suprised shouting. I gazed right into his eyes.

"Where is Victor?" I asked as I released my paw that was that was on his mouth. He stared at me for a couple of seconds and spoke, "Victor is currently having a meeting with the pack leaders inside their den." 

Perfect. "Thank you." Then I peirced my fangs right into his neck and started drinking. I enjoyed having the savory thick liquid flow between my teeth, feeding was one of the best experiences I have ever had. I made sure to drain all the life force out of him until I can't drink anymore. He was still in a trance and didn't scream once, it's like he was accepting death. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing. As soon as he went dry I dragged the lifeless corpse into some bushes in case someone comes walking by later. 

My whole mouth was covered in blood and I took my time to lick the remains off my lips. Now fully fed, I felt unstoppable. I turned my head to hear a feminine voice not too far away. I looked up to find a hill with a giant rock, but on top was a den and that was where the voice came from. That must be where Victor is, this looks like this is where the pack leaders would be as well.

My rage was increasing the more I closely approached the den. What shall I do once I see him? Many violent images appeared in my mind as I concocted some plans on how to kill Victor. Once I approached the entrance my mind went blank as I laid my eyes on the damn murderer. 

There he is. The bright red fur and the scar on his right eye was easily recognizable. He was talking with three other wolves, two of them I knew were the leaders. The male had grey fur with a white underbelly, also a white face with a grey stripe down his nose. His eye color looked to be blue. The female had a slender body with yellow fur with a white underside, an average length mane and brown eyes. They must be Kate and Humphrey. The other wolf I did not recognize. He looked strikingly similar to Marcus with all the white fur on him. The only difference was that he had many cuts around his body. I raised my eyebrows, damn, for someone who looks old he sure has been through a lot. For some reason I did not like him, there's something about him that makes my blood boil but I don't know why.

Enough of this! All I came here for is Victor. Time to end this! With a new surge of energy I charged, but before I could even enter the den a strange force was blocking access. What the hell? I tried desperately to gain at least an inch of ground but it was like a wall was closing off the entrance. What is going on?! The rage was begging to be released. 

"VICTOR!" I angrily cried out at the top of my lungs, furious that I wasn't sinking my fangs into him.

Victor looked up into my bright red eyes and smiled. "Ah Joseph, it's so good to see you again, how's your sister?" 

That was the breaking point. My claws and teeth drastically increased and my face disfigured into a monstrosity. I yelled demonically at them. Kate and Humphrey looked horrified, but the other wolf didn't look fazed at all. 

"Victor... wh- who or what is that?" Kate asked with widened brown eyes not looking away from me. 

"An old friend. Me and Joseph have quite a history right buddy?" He smirked as he got up and approached me. 

**"Come outside and let's finish this."** I was suprised at how dark and evil my voice has become. Victor shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that right now, I have plans to go through to finally end this war. The southern pack will be no more." He replied and looked at the old white wolf. "Adam, could you please deal with my friend here, I can't have any distractions."

He dare speak to me like that? I knew he was a coward, getting his buddies to do his dirty work for him and not coming out here to pay for what he has done. He walked back to Kate and Humphrey while the wolf who's name was Adam now approached me. He stared at me for a while with no fear seen in his silver eyes.

"You've been turned recently, this I can tell." His voice was deep. "An old vampire would keep his identity a secret and stick to the shadows." My eyes widened, how does he know when I've been turned? Who is he?

Adam continued. "It seems your maker hasn't informed you on the rule of invitation judging by the confused look on your face the moment I saw you. That's quite surprising." Invitation? Is that what this is? I have to be invited in order to enter someone's home or else I can't enter? Why the hell didn't he tell me this? 

"You also have blood rage as well, very rare but extremely powerful. I wonder if your maker has told you about the terrible consequences of this as well." Confusion clouded my mind, what terrible consequences? Adam shook his head. "He hasn't told you has he? Well, on the bright side it makes my job easier." He picked up a rock nearby and placed it near a stick wrapped in leaves which I didn't notice was there. "From what I know about your kind, fire is very lethal." He placed his right paw around the rock and used his left paw to swipe the rock with his claws. In one strike, sparks formed and ignited the stick. A feeling that I would've thought I would never experience again now hit me. Fear. I slowly backed away trying not to show any sign of weakness. 

Adam raised the stick up with his left paw and pointed it right at me. "Listen demon, I'll give you one chance to give up willingly so I can cleanse you with the holy fire. A chance to give your soul peace. God can still forgive you." There was hope in his eyes, he hoped that I can accept this fate. He knows how powerful I am, he's trying to protect everyone from me. I can respect that. 

**"Then let me kill that murderer, then I'll leave and go far way from everyone."** I knew he wasn't going to agree but it was worth a try. 

He looked closely at my lips. "Judging by the blood on your mouth I'd say you killed someone recently didn't you?" He asked looking at me in disgust, I didn't respond. He turned torwards the pack leaders. "I'm sorry Kate and Humphrey, but this leech most likely killed someone in your pack."

"What?!" They said in unison, Kate walked up to me with hatred in her eyes. "Who did you kill?! Answer me monster!" Humphrey walked up next to her with the same hate in his eyes.

I closed my eyes and said nothing, why did I kill him? I don't just kill someone for no reason, it goes against everything I promised my sister. Sure I drank from him, but I could've let him live. Something is wrong with me. My eyes opened but I didn't look at anyone.

"So who's the murderer now?" Adam asked before he threw the stick. Time seemed to slow as I saw the orange light come closer and closer, intended to burn the abomination I've become. My body reacted and dodged with great speed but it wasn't quick enough, the flames were too close. The fire was quickly spreading throughout my entire body. It was as if the sun itself was searing my skin, never before have I experienced this amount of pain in my life. Next thing I knew was, I ran, and I ran fast. I screamed the whole time. 

I managed to find a creek nearby and quickly jumped into the water to douse the flames. I've never been more happy to feel the cool water caress my skin. I allowed myself to stay underwater for quite awhile because I don't have to breath anymore. I took the time to clear my head and enjoy this silence. Have I just experienced the burning fires of hell itself? I shuddered at the thought of dying, after I was so close to my goal. I don't know who the hell this Adam is, but he is right. I need to stop revealing my self to everyone and keep my identity a secret. Also, what was he talking about, the consequences of the blood rage. I need to ask my maker. Maybe he also knows who Adam is.

I decided it was time to get out and dry myself off. I swam up to the surface and over to a nearby rock to climb on. Once I was out I realized that my entire body was completely healed, I was shocked. The last thing I remembered was seeing my own skin and fur burn to a crisp, now it was as if it never happened. I shook the excess water off my body and sat down near the creek. I sniffed.

Blood, it's close, very close. I looked behind me and heard a slight shuffle in the bushes. I turned back torwards the creek and sighed.

"Come on out, I know you're in there." I said just loud enough for whoever is hiding in there to hear. Seconds later, I heard more ruffling through the leaves, I turned around to see a she-wolf with pure white fur with some of her features having a light grey on them. The most noticeable feature I saw were those eyes, they were a very beautiful violet but they were filled with fear. I never intended to harm anyone here besides Victor, I guess when I killed that wolf the bloodlust consumed me. I need to let her know I'm not a monster.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, what's your name?" I asked with a smile to let her know I mean her no harm. Hopefully she didn't see what happened to me a few minutes ago.

She relaxed a little but still kept her distance. "I'm Lilly, umm... who are you?" She asked with a sweet and gentle voice, but I could tell by the tone in it that she was very shy.

"Joseph and well, I guess you can say I'm a lone wolf, but like I said, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just... passing through." I lied, but I didn't want her to get into this mess and get her in danger. Or worse, I'd be forced to kill her for getting in my way. Hopefully I won't have to do that, she's just so innocent.

She looked down and shuffled her front paws a little and asked, "How come your out here by the creek?" I'd ask her the same thing, but then again this is her pack's territory so I'd rather not.

"I just went here to get washed up and maybe get some sleep here for tonight." I replied, hoping she would believe me. Thankfully she did.

Her ears perked up. "Oh! If you need somewhere to sleep I'm sure my sister Kate can help you out. You seem like a good guy I'm sure she would love to help you!" She offered with a warm smile.

At that moment, time stopped. Sister? This is Kate's sister? A plan just formed in my head. I hate that I have to do this to her but I have no other choice. I looked at her and gave her the biggest grin. "That would be great! I'm sure you would love to invite me to your den so I can speak to her. Just because I'm a lone wolf and all, I'd be honored to have your permission." 

"Of course you can come to my home! Here, I'll even take you there, it's not far at all." She replied with a grin of her own and got up and gestured me to follow her. "Come on Joseph!" 

"Wait, hold on!" I shouted and she stopped and looked at me confused. "What is it?" She asked.

"You seem tired, why don't you sleep here by the creek for tonight." I'm doing this to keep her safe because tonight, there maybe more than just Victor's blood that will be shed. I hope it won't come to that.

She stared at me and nodded slowly. "Yeah... yeah I'm feeling very exhausted, your right I should sleep here." Then just like that her body limped to the ground and she closed her eyes, letting sleep take her over.

I smiled, "Thank you Lilly."

Now, time to end this.

I made my way back to the den only to find that Kate, Humphrey, and the rest of the pack gathered around outside the den who I can assume was the wolf I killed. A series of cries and sobs could be heard throughout the group. I still regret what I did, I never intended on killing anyone from their pack. But I didn't have time for this, Victor and Adam weren't among the group so they still had to be up there in the den. 

I quickly returned to the entrance making sure the rest didn't see me. Once I was there, I stopped right where I was not too long ago. They were both talking to one another, but anger plus the excitement of finally killing Victor blinded me of all my unnatural senses. Victor tilted his head to the side to get a good look at me.

"So, you survived, how unfortunate." He rolled his eyes and looked at Adam. "Like I said, he will never learn when to give up." Adam rose to his feet and stood by Victor as he walked up to me. 

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. My plan is now in effect, and it's all thanks to you. In time, you will understand." He smiled with a hint of laughter following up to it. 

My vision turned red and I didn't care what he was saying at the time, all I truly wanted was to see his lifeless body ripped apart. I lifted my left paw up to take a step forward, I hesitated at first, worrying that Lilly's invitation wouldn't work. I finally took the step forward and I crossed the entrance.

Victor and Adam went wide eyed while Victor backed up a few feet. "How the hell did you get invited?! Adam!" Adam immediately went in front him and snarled. "Get behind me Victor! I'll make sure this bloodsucker doesn't get to you." 

I glared at him, I'm getting tired of him calling me these names. Still, from what I can tell he has experience with fighting vampires like me. I have to be cautious around him should he dare try to stop me. Shuffling of footsteps could be heard from behind and i immediately turned my head.

"We heard shouting from the den is everything alright?" Humphrey asked, but when both of them laid their eyes on me, they gasped.

"No, that's impossible! We didn't invite you in!" Kate stated while she entered a combat stance preparing to pounce. Humphrey on the other hand looked like he was unsure what to do. I knew he wasn't much of a fighter, being an omega and all. He would be wise to not to interfere.

Adam spoke up, "Kate, you said you have a sister right?" He asked, not keeping his eyes off me, while I kept my eyes on Victor. 

"Yes I do, why?" She asked with curiosity in her voice. Adam closed his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry Kate, but he persuaded her to do it, he might've even killed her too." 

I immediately spoke up. "Yes, I made her do it, but I would never do anything to hurt her!" I stated quickly and looked at Kate. "Believe me." Kate seemed to realize just how honest I was, but I could tell she still had doubts. 

Soon, my patience was at an end. "Enough of this! Kate and Humphrey, you have no idea who you're dealing with. I insist that you stay out of my way. For you, and your pack's sake." They looked at each other as if considering my offer, but Victor interrupted them.

"Don't agree with this demon! Remember what he did to your friend Candu. Don't you want to avenge his death?" I furrowed my eyebrows, you better not agree to this Kate and Humphrey. 

Humphrey put his paw on Kate's shoulder. "Kate, I don't know about this, maybe we sh-." But she interrupted him, "No! He's right, we can't let him get away with this. Candu was a friend to all of us, he needs to pay for this." She looked at Humphrey with pleading eyes. He nodded and smiled at her, "Alright." Then they both got into an attack stance ready to strike. 

I sighed heavily. "So be it."

My eyes went blood red and I growled viciously, baring my razor sharp fangs and elongating my claws. Roaring demonically, I charged. 

Dawn's POV 

The familiar orange and yellow hue could be seen out in the horizon over the trees. Dawn was approaching. I smiled at this knowing that what I'm seeing is the reason my dad gave me this name. I could never be more happy to accept that.

Dad woke all of the alphas up early this morning because today, we had new orders. Dad said he wants a small amount of the finest alphas to head southwest to meet up with one of our scouts. Then we are to survey the southern region and gather intel on any activity regarding the southern pack. It's risky going into enemy territory, but we need to be prepared for anything. Thankfully, we should be near our scout in about a few moments.

"I picked up a scent!" Ellie shouted. I took a whiff and nodded, "I smell it too." I turned to my group. "Alright, he shouldn't be far by now, stick together and follow my lead! Move out!" 

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone cried out, then we all sprinted torwards our destination.

A few minutes later, we followed the scent to an open spot in the middle of the forest, but then it died out. We stopped to scan the surrounding area for any sign of our scout, but unfortunately we didn't find a single soul. Confusion spread throughout my mind, where is he? He should be around here.

"I found some paw prints here, could be our guy!" I looked to see Mike crouching down, examining the dirt closely. "Wait, there's more here." 

I quickly jogged over to him to witness these prints myself. Sure enough there was many of them scattered across the ground. Something happened here, and it was not good. "Alright scan the area, these look fresh, they could still be..." I silenced myself when I heard sounds all around us. Leaves were ruffling and twigs were snapping. My eyes widened.

"Everyone! Group up, back to back!" We all formed a circle so we can faced in different directions readying ourselves for an upcoming fight. Not a second later a deep howl could be heard through the thick vegetation. At that moment, a whole swarm of wolves protruded through the bushes and tall grass. I couldn't believe how many there were, they were definitely from the southern pack, but how are there so many? We were completely surrounded. But I knew my alphas wouldn't show a hint of fear, it's what I trained them to do. We all growled ferociously at the massive horde who were also prepared to strike.

One of the wolves walked up to us. "Give up now and we will spare all of you, you have my word." I looked at him closely to see if there was any ounce of truth in that offer. He looked at me as well. "I promise." There was no way I would give up willingly without a fight. But if there was some way that my alphas could live today, then I'm willing to take that risk. Besides, fighting all of these wolves would be suicide, there is no point in wasting our lives here. 

I stepped forward and faced the wolf. "If you promise not to hurt my scout or my alphas, then I accept." I hope I'm making the right choice. Ellie whispered behind me. "Dawn, are you sure about this?" But I put my paw up to silence her.

He nodded, "Agreed. Everyone! Take them to the caves, our leader will decide what to do with all of you. Let's move it!" The southern wolves rounded us up and took us deeper into the dark forest. 

I'm sorry Dad, but I care about my wolves. I won't let them die, not today.

Then I looked up torwards the rising sun and it immediately reminded me of Joseph. How such a wonderful and warming creation could mean the death of my best friend if he's not careful.

I closed my eyes for a moment and smiled. I miss you Joseph, I pray that you are alright so that we can see each other again. 

Soon... I hope.


	14. Chapter 12

Joseph's POV 

"He's too dangerous! Kate and Humphrey you have to leave, now!"

Adam was right, with the night as my ally, I was a walking nightmare. I almost felt sorry for these poor fools. I had it all planned, and the execution only lasted but a few seconds.

I charged torwards Adam first considering he is the main threat against me and how he was distracted by warning Kate and Humphrey. This caught him completely off guard, in the blink of an eye I pushed him torwards the cavern wall behind him. A loud grunt following an impact against the wall was the last thing I heard before my claws found their way in Victor's chest.

Victor was completely suprised at my speed, he didn't even have a chance to defend himself or even think for that matter. I slightly turned my head, sounds were approaching from behind me and they were close.

"Kate no!"

I pulled my paw out from Victor's bloody chest and used the same paw to slash Kate right across her left eye. She fell beneath my feet with her paws covering her bleeding eye. Her screams amused me. I didn't have time to focus on her, I had an insect I needed to crush.

I looked down to see such a pathetic sight, Victor was sprawled across the floor moaning and coughing up blood. He looked up at me with eyes that I never would have expected from him. These were eyes filled with fear, my laugh echoed throughout the den. I bent my head slightly downwards to come face to face with him.

"Is that fear I see Victor? It's funny, I think you saw the same fear in my eyes when you ended my life!"

"J... Joseph..." I didn't bother listening to anything he had to say. I growled and sank my fangs deep into his neck. As I enjoyed the sweet taste of his life force draining little by little down my throat something completely unexpected happened to me.

A vision flooded my head, I couldn't begin to comprehend how or why this was happening.

An image of two wolves were laying down cuddling next to each other in the grass on a beautiful sunny day next to what appeared to be a pup. They both laughed as they saw their pup chasing a butterfly.

The male wolf turned to his mate and smiled. "You know honey, we never did come up with a name for our little guy yet." The female laughed and rubbed her head against his. "Well I have one in mind already, I was thinking... Victor." She replied.

They both looked at their beloved child with joy. "Victor, it's perfect. I love it honey, as much as I love you, with all my heart." She kissed him and laid her head across his neck with the pup now sleeping closely with his parents. "I love you too dear." She looked down at her pup with a tear running down her fur. "And I love you, my precious Victor. I know you will grow up to do great things." They all slept peacefully under the morning sun, as one happy family.

The vision dissipated, I panicked. I had so many questions but none of them were being answered. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't think straight.

"You monster!" I quickly turned to see Humphrey comforting his wife who was still screaming in pain, blood now coating her yellow fur. Tears were continuously running down his cheeks. "It's okay Kate, I'm here! You're going to be alright."

My eyes widened in terror, this is a nightmare! " **Isn't this what you wanted Joseph?"** A voice in my asked. I... I don't... know, something is happening to me! I... I need to leave this place!

I ran out of the den in a hurry only to be greeted by the entire western pack, damn, I forgot they were still out here.

After noticing the blood on my fur, they all took a few steps back, fear plain in their eyes. One of them who I assumed was an alpha walked right up to me.

"You! You did this to him, you killed Candu! What have you done with Kate and Humphrey! What did..."

My teeth pierced his throat with great strength, then I proceeded to tear it from his neck. His corpse dropped on the dirt instantly. I welcomed the taste of blood once more. Everyone gasped and completely backed away from me.

"Peter no!" A female shouted from the crowd and ran up to who I assumed was her mate, not even paying attention to the monster in front of her. I looked down at her in horror. Her cries attacked my heart ruthlessly. I looked down at my bloody paw, shaking uncontrollably.

What is wrong with me? Who am I?

I ran out into the woods and never looked back. The sun was beginning to rise. I just wanted to go back to my cave and enjoy the solitude that I yearned for, I needed it. What the hell is happening to me?

Dawn's POV

I calmly entered the den that I was told to go to, hopefully this will turn out well.

"Ah the daughter of the well known and feared leader Marcus. I hope my alphas didn't cause any trouble for you?" An old wolf with hazel eyes, grey fur and a white underbelly asked as he motioned for me to sit, I accepted. "Me and my alphas are fine, thank you sir."

I discreetly looked behind me and saw two wolves guarding the entrance. Damn, so much for an escape.

"Well mannered as well? My, I wouldn't have expected it from Marcus's daughter." He chuckled as he offered me some meat that one of his alphas brought in. I was hesitating at first but noticing how I haven't eaten in quite a while, I dug in.

The wolf who I assumed was the southern pack's leader laughed. "Well someone is hungry, there is more as well. Just let me know and I'll send someone to catch a caribou immediately."

I was completely surprised by his kindness, especially with me, a northern wolf. An enemy. I swallowed a chunk of meat, and asked why he showed such compassion torwards me. He smiled.

"Well I may be old but I have lived long enough to know to not give a care about this war anymore. Unnecessary bloodshed, and for what? Over a peice of land?" He shook his head and frowned. "It's been years Dawn, and in my opinion I think it is time to end this."

I was absolutely taken back with what he said, the leader of the southern pack wants to end this war? "Excuse me umm..." I realized I didn't catch his name yet. 

He seemed to figure this out as well as he stood up quickly and shook my paw. "Oh! Where are my manners, I am Alexander, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He gave me a heart full grin and sat back down, he seemed eager to finally meet me. I wonder why?

"Sorry if I may be acting weird but it's just, I know about you and my grandson Dawn." I choked on a piece of meat that I was currently chewing on. I coughed it out and breathed heavily. His grandson?! This kind wolf and the leader of the southern pack is Joseph's grandfather?! Alexander looked worried. "Are you alright? Do you need some water?"

I waved my paw while I continued to take deep breaths. "I'm fine, it's just that I didn't expect to meet Joseph's granddad, and how do you know about us?" I asked realizing that he knew about our secret forbidden friendship.

He chuckled lightly. "I took a morning walk out past our territory which probably wasn't the best idea but I didn't mind. Then, I saw what happened with you and those bullies. You have my gratitude for standing up and helping my grandson. I just wish he was still alive to see you now." He put a paw on my shoulder which made me smile in return. If he doesn't know that Joseph is alive it's best to keep it that way. For now anyways.

"I was honored to help, not all northern wolves are heartless. I just wish everyone knew that. Joseph was a very good friend to me Alexander."

Alexander's ears perked up. "Oh were you two not...?" He paused as if waiting for me to reply. I tilted my head, confused at what he asked. "Not... what?"

He coughed and got up escorting me to the exit. "Oh dear, I just realized that something came up that I need to take care, It was really nice meeting you Dawn. My alphas will escort you to the cave that the rest of your alphas are hold up right now. Don't worry, no harm will come to you or your wolves. Have a good day Dawn we will speak again soon!" Then after that he rushed back inside his den.

Well that was weird, what did me mean by that?

Joseph's POV 

I was back in my cave pacing back and forth non stop. What did I just see? Will I see it again? Was it real? Was that actually Viktor? I groaned, all these thoughts were giving me a headache. 

A black mist appeared beneath my paws and circled around me. The it quickly flew behind me and landed dead center on the floor. The dark mist was slowly rising until it dissipated revealing non other than my maker. "Hello again Joseph." He said smiling wickedly. Anger coursed through me.

"What the hell is happening to me?! You never mentioned anything about this!" I yelled knowing my eyes were turning blood red.

The vampire raised his eyebrows and put on an innocent look. "Whatever do you mean my dear boy?" He dare mock me?!

I bolted straight torwards him and tackled him hard against the wall leaving cracks behind him. He laughed. "My, my, you've grown a lot stronger since our last visit." His mood suddenly changed as he pushed himself off me and threw me effortlessly across the floor, not even breaking a sweat.

"Remember your place boy." His deathly tone sent shivers throughout my body. I knew I had to obey his command or else he would've easily killed me. "Just tell me what is going on."

He seemed to be thinking in his head for a moment, but a few seconds later he dashed torwards me, grabbed my forearm and dragged me torwards the sunlight. 

Once the sun shined brightly throughout my body I screamed. This wasn't just any scream, this was the scream of pure agony, torture, pain and death. A scream of a thousand souls put into one. My whole body was completely on fire, I knew I was going to die here. 

Not a second later the vampire quickly pulled me back inside and dropped me far away from the sunlight. "So... it has finally happened." He said, staring at me eyes widened beyond belief.

I was still on the floor as the flames were immediately extinguished by the shadows, but smoke was still enveloping my body. I groaned in agonizing pain as I tried to ask him the very question wanted answered. "What... is happening... to me?"

His monstorous eyes sparkled, he grinned, showing his razor sharp canine teeth. 

"You my friend, are evolving. Very soon you will become the very definition of terror. The ruler of the night." He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear. "Soon... you will be the destruction of Jasper. You will become... death."

Adam's POV

"No... no." I whispered to myself. I slowly picked myself up, I looked at the corpse of Viktor, then at Kate and Humphrey comforting each other with the pack coming in to help their leaders.

"It's happening to him." I then gazed torwards the outside world knowing that Joseph is still out there. I froze.

"Were too late."


	15. Chapter 13

Joseph's POV 

The full moon radiated the night in all its glory, it sure was a beautiful sight to witness. I smiled as I thought of all the possibilities that I could achieve now that the sun is gone. From what I learned from my maker, I have evolved into something that could destroy armies. Hell, even conquer lands if I was feeling confident.

I began to recall the advantages and disadvantages in my head of this new power I possess. Let's get the weaknesses out of the way first, starting with the first and most important one of of all. The sun will kill me now, blood rage's immunity to the sun is out of the question. Any amount of sunlight can and will burn me alive, I shuddered as I remember the unimaginable pain I unfortunately endured this morning. I did not want to go through that again.

Second, I realize that I can now see visions in my head of those I drink from. Even just a droplet of blood is enough for me to witness my victims past. I consider this a disadvantage, it... pains me deeply to see their families, friends, mates, all the happy memories they had. It can really mess with my head. Although there may come a time when this could be useful.

Last but not least, is my sanity. My maker specifically said to make sure you drink blood. Days without feeding will not kill me anymore but I will become a mindless bloodthirsty fiend who kills anything on sight. Luckily, drinking enough blood while in that stage will regain my sanity but I will have no memory of what I did if I were to become such a creature. I'll have to keep my well-being in check.

I sighed, this will take time getting used too. A bright and beautiful thing that brings daylight and warmth to even the darkest places can now kill me. Seeing visions, worrying more about blood, it just... gives me a headache.

Puting the weaknesses aside, now comes the fun part. I technically cannot die physically anymore. Not by tooth and claw, decapitation, anything that doesn't have to do with fire and the sun. The only thing that can truly kill me is another vampire, and from what I know, my maker and I are the last of our kind.

My shadow abilities have increased their capabilities as well. Instead of simply cloaking I'll have the ability to turn into a mist that will allow me to attack while in that form. Next and my personal favorite... teleport. I can now teleport short to medium distances away faster than the blink of an eye. Last but not least, my mesmerize will be impossible to resist for mortals, I can bend anyone to my will except for my own kind. Oh the things I could do with this, I can make my own personal army if I wanted to.

I may have completely lost the kindhearted wolf I once was but I didn't care, I relished the power that I wield. I failed to save my family because I was just a weak and pathetic omega. With this power, nothing will stand in my way.

At this point everyone considers me an abomination and a blight to this world. No matter, I care not for anyone in this world anymore, only myself.

And... Dawn.

I gazed out at the tree line torwards the north, concern for my friend was plaguing my heart. With Viktor killed I could now go back to her.

I smiled cheerfully, nothing will stop me now from seeing her. I was bursting with excitement, there was so much to catch up on. First thing I need to do is find out where she is. The only logical place I can think of is the northern territory, she has to be there.

"I'm coming Dawn."

I ran full speed like a shadow in the night, not realizing that a certain wolf was watching me from a distance the whole time.

Adam's POV 

The whole pack was crowding around their leaders, some were crying, others were panicking, but I noticed a duck and a goose were among the group as well. Well that's something I don't see everyday.

"Oh this is not good sir! We need to get Winston and Eve right away!" The yellow duck said immediately taking off into the night with the goose slowly tailing behind him.

"Wait Paddy my flying isn't what it used to be you know!" The goose yelled out in a strong French accent. I focused my attention torwards the huge horde of wolves inside the den.

This crowd isn't helping, I need to clear them out. I struggled to get to my feet and once I did I pushed my way into the middle of this chaos.

"Quiet! Everyone!" My deep voice echoed throughout the den instantly silencing the terrorized crowd. All eyes were on me.

"Now, I know this day hasn't been the most pleaseant for you folks and I'm truly sorry for that. But instead of worrying about the past we need to focus on the future! Together is what makes your pack strong, if you all can't mentally handle yourselves then this pack is doomed. Trust me I have unfortunately witnessed it countless times. What we're dealing with here doesn't belong in this world, these creatures have risen from hell itself. My friends, were dealing with a vampire." Gasps and murmers erupted from the crowd.

I walked torwards the exit and stopped just outside, looking out torwards the demon's playground.

"It's my duty to kill these fiends, it's your choice if you want to help me with this. The sun and fire will kill them so it will only come out at night. During the day you will all need to search every single cave out here and flush it out with fire."

"Adam." I turned my head to see Humphrey standing in front of his pack with reddened eyes. Kate was still unconscious on the floor. "Thank you for helping us but I just think we need time to recover and think about this." He said as he put a paw on Kate's head and brushed it gently.

I nodded. "I understand Humphrey, knowing what you all have been going through you all need some time. But I shall not stay long, I need to track it and find out where its going and what it plans to do."

Humphrey approached me and patted me on the shoulder. "Good luck Adam, and please be careful."

"I will, farewell for now. I'll gain any information I find and report it back to you and Kate. You take of her now, I know she means the world to you." I said with a smile and ran out into the darkness.

Not far out from their territory was a track of paw prints. I examined them closely to look for a trail, there may be no scent but hopefully this is his tracks. I followed them slowly to make sure I don't miss anything important.

After a few minutes the tracks leaded up to a secluded cave that would've been hard to spot if one were not to look closely. I heard a sound come from within the cave, so I hid in some bushes a good distance away. Not long after, the demon itself was in sight.

It stood in the same spot for what felt like hours until suddenly the vampire vanished. Luckily I noticed a wisp like shadow heading north.

"North huh? What business could you have there I wonder." I need to follow it, hopefully by sunrise I'll find the beast's resting spot and finally burn this damn monster once and for all.

Dawn's POV

"Dawn, are you alright?" I shook my head and turned to Ellie, concern could be clearly seen on her features. 

"I'm alright Ellie I was just thinking, I have a lot on my mind right now." I gave her a reassuring smile which made her grin in return. "How's everyone else?" I asked as I was examine all my alphas sleeping peacefully.

Ellie shook her head and frowned. "They're nervous Dawn, do you really think you can trust Alexander?"

I thought about that question for a moment. Now that I think about it, he was a little too kind torwards me. Then again this is Joseph's grandfather, and I trust Joseph with all my heart. But could I say the same to Alexander?

"I honestly don't know Ellie, I admit the way he acted was a little... off. No matter what happens, I'll be sure that all of you will live to see another day. You have my word." I hope I'm right.

Ellie grinned. "I believe you, you've done great so far. But I just hate all this waiting, it's just nerve wracking. Make sure you rest good tonight Dawn, we need our leader now more than ever." She took her leave and found a spot in the corner to get a good sleep.

This responsibility I had put a lot of pressure on me. I was confident in my abilities because I trained for this very moment. To be a leader.

A wolf walked into the den, when he spotted me he immediately approached me. 

"I don't believe we met, I'm Samuel. It good to meet a fellow alpha leader." This wolf had dark brown fur with blue eyes. I suddenly realized this was the wolf we met at the ambush.

"It's uhhh good to meet you too, sorry I just don't understand why you all are so kind torwards us."

He shrugged. "It's just who we are I guess. Alexander just wants to have peace with the north. I agree with his decision because this war has gone on long enough, it's time to end it. Don't you agree?" He asked, something in his eyes told me that he was begging me to say yes.

"I do... yes, many wolves lost their lives because of this war. I just want to go back to the old times. When all wolf packs didn't have to worry about anything."

Samuel smiled, looking behind him to make sure the guards were doing their duty and back at me. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that coming from you. If only your father was a bit more... forgiving."

I looked down at the ground in front of me and frowned. "There's no way to encourage my father, believe me I tried." I looked up at his ocean blue eyes. "He's too power hungry, he's probably worried sick about me right now and sent the rest of the alphas here. I hope that's not the case."

Samuel took all this in and released a heavy sigh. "I'll make my alphas sure that this won't happen, I'd prefer not to spill any blood tonight. But, it might just come to that. It was good speaking to you Dawn, hopefully I will see you again soon." 

"You too Samuel." I replied as I watched him make his exit to prepare for a possible attack.

Mike stood beside me and gave me a smirk. "Do you like that guy Dawn?" My eyes widened.

"What?! No! Don't be stupid, I... I'm just going to get some sleep now. Goodnight Mike." I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I quickly walked away while hearing Mike's laughter in the background and found a suitable spot to sleep. It was comfortable enough I guess, I laid my body down and slowly shut my eyes. Hopefully I can get enough sleep tonight.

"Ow! Dammit!" A voice cried out waking almost all the alphas in the den. My eyes snapped open, I found Ellie on the floor holding her right forepaw clearly in pain. I quickly got up and went over to help her.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" I looked closely ate her paw and found blood dripping on the rocky floor. I froze instantly at the sight of it.

"Ugh, I stepped on this rock on accident, pretty damn sharp too. Do you think you can..." her eyes met mine, gazing at the fear that is now flooding every inch of my body. She could practically feel my fear.

"Dawn? What's wrong?" I couldn't hear anything besides my breath. I was almost on the verge of hyperventilating.

"We need to leave now!" I ran out of the cave completely surprising the guards and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"SAMUEL!"

Joseph's POV 

I stopped and instantly turned my head south and lifted my nose. I smelled the overwhelming scent of blood. It clouded all my thoughts, only to be replaced with a raging bloodlust. The strong aroma of it alone made my eyes turn bright red.

Like a ravage animal, I charged torwards the direction of the scent without a second thought. 

I will have every last drop of it. 

Nothing else matters.


End file.
